Life's Ups & Down
by AliceJericho
Summary: Its not all sunshine and rainbows in the land of TNA. Will Mollie be able to protect her dad, her friends and herself? Or will she need a knight in shining armour? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n new story, I don't know if it'll last, but I'll probably be cool with it. It's written in Kayfabe making it extra fun.**

**Disclaimer… don't own TNA, any of the wrestlers or knockouts except Mollie and Britt. Nor do I own the song lyrics I use in between paragraphs.**

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

"Bullshit!" I screamed, "Absolute Bullshit!"

"Calm Down Mollie,"

"Calm Down? Calm Down? You fucking expect me to calm down?!"

"Well, it would be nice,"

"Pete, My dad is going to fucking try and take down Kurt Angle! He's retired!" I continued to scream, "He might get hurt," I became quiet,

"Jeff's strong, he's not going to get hurt,"

"Uh, Hello… Earth to Peter," I said waving a hand in front of the face of 'The Canadian Destroyer', "Kurt Angle… crazy mental psychotic Kurt Angle?"

"I know Moll, but he'll be okay, I promise," I sighed and turned back to the TV with this weeks episode of Impact. I should be there too, but… I had a run in with Awesome Kong which left me a bloodied mess backstage.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_**.**

"You're okay?"

"_Yes I am Mollie,"_

"Thanks to 3D…"

"_Yes, thanks to 3D,"_

"You should be more careful,"

"_Did you see what he did to Creed, Jay and Eric,"_

"Dad…" I groaned, "I know… but I really wish you wouldn't get yourself into these situations,"

"_I am a grown man,"_

"A _retired _grown man,"

"_Fine, whatever…look, I have to go take care of something with Cornette, see you next week darl,"_

"Bye Dad," I closed my phone and looked at the sleeping Petey Williams, "Night bud,"

_**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**_

Walking into the front line locker room all eyes were on me,

"Relax gang, its only me," a sigh of relief washed over the room, "What's up with you lot?"

"Angle," Eric Young, Consequences Creed and Jay Lethal said together,

"Steiner," was Joe's response,

"I'm Guessing AJ would say Booker," I added,

"Beautiful People," Jessica (ODB) Kresa and Brittany Foley (my best friend of many years) answered,

"In other words, MEM and the bitches," I sighed plopping down on the nearest seat,

"Not forgetting Beer Money," Brother Ray and Brother Devon,

"Storm's got himself into shit he shouldn't have," I said quietly only being heard by Britt,

"And then there's that fat bitch Kong," the room's mood lighten at the un-intended bit of humour. We all chatted in our private conversations until a crash was heard and the whole room went into defensive mode. Joe, Rhino and 3D all stood up and brought their fists up ready to throw punches, Eric, Creed and Lethal stood in front us girls ready to get us the hell out of there. When the door opened and in walked Alex and Chris everyone's faces went from worried to pissed off,

"Way to scare the fuck out of us!" I screeched,

"What was all the noise?" Joe grumbled,

"A bit of fun," Alex said carefree,

"Well make it a bit less noisy next time ay?" I snapped. Alex wasn't my favourite person in the world. But he's part of the frontline, don't know why though, him and Chris don't seem to give a shit about anyone but themselves. He didn't say anything back to me, he just went over to the corner he usually occupied, threw his stuff on the floor and starting getting changed into his ring gear,

"Um, Alex, female's in the change room," Britt said shyly,

"Then shove off," he said shrugging,

"Then get some manners," I said harshly before storming off outside with Brittany and Jess, only to be caught by Rhino and Joe,

"Mollie, you can't be walking 'round by yourself," Joe said protectively. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, "How's Petey?"

"He's a bit shattered, but he'll be fine,"

"I heard you called your father," Rhino said starting a conversation,

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Coz he coulda got hurt," without another word, I turned the corner and entered the female bathroom,

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett, what's up your ass?" Jess said straight forwardly,

"Nothing," I lied,

"Bullshit," she said making me face her,

"Its nothing!" I said a little too loudly,

"Mollie, babe, what's wrong?" Britt said holding my shoulders,

"I'll tell you later," I said before walking out. If I hadn't, I would have been in tears right then and there.

_**With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars**_

"Lauren?! You can't be serious! Of course I'm _*beep*_ scared! I can't let the guys away from me with out the fear of them getting jumped by the Main Event Mafia, like last week! I can't walk around without the fear of getting run over by the big fat bulldozer! Or getting attacked from behind my the 'Beautiful' People," I said using air quotes around 'beautiful', "You're scared Lauren, I know you are! I've seen the look you get on your face when the person your interviewing gets attacked! And to be honest Lauren, you should be more _*beep*_ scared than me, I have training!" I was pissed, this place was becoming a living hell, "I never used to be scared to walk around the Impact Zone Lauren. Never! Now, just being here with you, without one of the guys, telling the truth, its scaring me. I don't feel safe here anymore. I don't feel safe…" I trailed off coming to the realisation, no one was here with me, it was me and Lauren. Two girls, two females. Standing there. No Protection. Walking Targets. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar laughs of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky,

"Oh, so you _are _here!" Love said feigning niceness,

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You got taken out by Kong. She did a pretty good job too," Sky smiled sadistically,

"Well, I'm here, and nothings going to stop me from taking _you_ two out,"

"Well, we have a match later. You've got that… uh, person teaming with you," Love said stupidly,

"Brittany," I said to the disappearing figures. The camera light switched off and I turned to Lauren, "Look, we gotta get away from here, or at least find someone," I said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Frontline locker room. Big Mistake. I opened the door and saw a bloodied Rhino on the floor with Kevin Nash standing over him laughing. Lauren called for help while I tried to walk in and check on him. Thanking God that men couldn't hurt women. Nash just stood there smirking. The Paramedics came in and Nash walked out looking very proud of himself,

"Sorry Rhino," I said closing my eyes, "So sorry…" This place wasn't fun, it's a war zone.

_**All the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough… Sing.**_

A cracking of a whip signalled my entrance, I was a 'Ring Master' TNA being my circus. I carried a whip, never been used as a weapon though. Very proud of myself for that. I also carried a guitar like my dad. I never used to, but its added protection, just in case.

"Making her way to the ring, from Nashville Tennessee, Mollie Jarrett!" Taking off my tail coat and top hat, and placing my accessories down. I was left in a leotard, I know, sounds slutty, but it looks _hot_. Brittany made her entrance.

"And her partner, from Long Island, New York, Brittany Foley!" Mick Foley's Daughter. Fat chick? What you expect? Well, think again, skinniest little bitch in TNA she is. Her gimmick being a normal girl, with a bit of hardcore attitude. We stood in the ring waiting for our opponents. They came out, showed off their asses and then the match began, me in first against Velvet Sky…

_**Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang**_

"1-2-3," The ref signalled for the bell as I got up holding my back, I had pinned Angelina Love after hitting her with a Bridging German Suplex. I got up grabbed my guitar and whip and made my way backstage with Britt,

"You want to tell me what was wrong earlier?" Britt asked when we got out of sight of the crowd,

"Alex being a ass again,"

"Sweets, you can't let him keep bothering you," she comforted me, "Its been months,"

"It doesn't change what he did," I said before pushing open the door of the locker room where not much earlier one of the members had been decked out, "For the belt?" I asked noticing Alex stretching,

"Yep, against my man here," he said patting Chris on the back,

"Good Luck, _Chris_," I smiled. He nodded thanks my way and continued to get ready. I placed my bag down in the furthest possible place from Shelley, "Hey, do you know where everyone is?"

"We're here," Eric said walking in and sitting next to Britt throwing his arm around her shoulder, Jay sat on the other side of her going through his bag. Creed sat next to me before I stood up,

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. Come with?" I said pulling Creed up, giving him no choice.

_**I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor…**_

"Where the hell you been?" were Joe's first words when we walked in,

"We went for a walk," I said shrugging,

"Dressed like that? You look like a stripper!"

"Oh yeah. Creed was my pole," I said jokingly grinding into Creed. I could have sworn I saw Alex scowl, but I've been seeing a lot of things lately.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey hey, back so soon? These should come out quick I suppose, I don't plan on them being long. **_Irshbeth_** reviewed, thanks! Hey, if you guys want you can try and guess the songs. They aren't going to be from the chorus just lyrics that I like. I'll give you the answer next chapter… last chapters songs…**1. Candy Man-Christina Aguilera 2. She Will Be Loved-Maroon 5 3. Viva La Vida-Coldplay 4. Live your Life-T.I ft Rihanna 5. This ain't a Scene its an Arms Race-Fall Out Boy 6. Glamorous-Fergie 7. I wanna love-Akon **read on my prettys**

_**If what they say is "Nothing is forever"**_

"Nice match last week Barbie," Eric said using my nickname, I dyed my hair last year, but I've been Barbie for too long to get him to not call me it,

"Thanks Ken, you weren't so bad yourself," Ken, he was my Ken… well not really, its just what we call each other, "Damn, MEM has gone way over board. Kurt's fighting with Sting its that bad,"

"Its pathetic that's what it is," EY rolled his eyes. I slumped down in my seat, Saturday night sitting on my couch with Eric Young, waiting for the rest of the guys to bring back some pizza and then we could start the movie we were going to watch,

"I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry," I sighed, "Seriously? Again?! You guys know every line!"

"Well, it's a good movie, besides your out numbered by guys and we aren't watching some girly chick flick," I stuck my tongue out and there was a knock on the door. I jumped out of my seat and flew to it. In walked the rest of the Frontline, minus The Machine Guns, with 4 family sized pizza's.

_**What if I wanted to break, Laugh it all off in your face**_

"James," I called quietly trying not to draw to much attention to myself. Back in the Impact Zone, ready for more surprises,

"Hey Mollie," the Tennessee Cowboy said walking towards me,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course,"

"Why do you hang with Robert Roode and Jacqueline?"

"They're my friends Moll,"

"You can have better friends,"

"Mollie, I don't go around judging the people _you_ hang out with," he said patting my shoulder gently,

"Yeah, but James…" I said pouting,

"You should go before 3D find you talkin to me, that could be nasty," I gave him a quick hug before walking around. Somehow feeling safer this week.

_**Why most the children play in the street?**_

"The winner of this match Madison Rayne!" I rolled my eyes at the backstabbing bitch. Jumping into the ring I checked on Brittany, Madison exited the ring smirking,

"Britt, you okay?" I asked her helping her to her feet,

"Yeah, might have a bruise or two but I'll be fine," we exited the ring and I supported her up the ramp. When we were out of view from the crown Eric was there to grab her,

"I hate that bitch," I mumbled,

"Don't we all?" Brittany agreed,

"My mumbling sucks yeah?"

"Uh, yeah," she laughed at me. We walked back into our locker room to laughing and good old chats,

"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh, How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright,"

"Is Alex drunk?" I asked giggling,

"Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say, And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh,"

"OH YEAH!" Alex Shelley was trying to dance like Lady Gaga does in the video clip, "He's drunk on the job. If dad, catches him…" at that very moment my father Jeff Jarrett knocked on the door,

"Mollie! Traci wants to speak with you," he yelled trying to open the door,

"Guys! Hide him!" I scream whispered, I don't know what they did with him but dad was clueless. I opened the door gave him a hug and followed him to Traci's office.

_**Should've known better when you came around**_

"The Knockouts division is lacking,"

"No duh! What do you want me to do about it?"

"At Destination X, I was thinking of having another Makeover Battle Royal,"

"Oh yeah. Coz the fans totally loved seeing Roxxi getting her head shaved," I said sarcastically,

"Well, if we do go through with it, we won't be doing that again,"

"Good. So why did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be in it,"

"Aren't all the knockouts gonna be in it?"

"Well no. We are going to have The Beautiful people, Roxxi, Christy Hemme, ODB, Jacqueline, Rhaka Khan, Taylor Wilde, yourself and two others,"

"That leaves… Madison Rayne, Sojourner Bolt, Britt, you and SoCal Val, oh and the Governer,"

"Two people Mollie, two people,""Well if your asking for my opinion, Val, no chance in hell. Sojourner can kiss my ass, Rayne's a bitch so count her out. You and Britt,"

"I'm not going to be in it,"

"Well, Britt and Madison then,"

"I'll take that into consideration. I have to ask the other knockouts,"

"Yeah alright then, I'll leave and you can talk to the others…"

_**But your eyes are in a straight stare**_

"He's still drunk," Britt noticed,

"More so than before," I sighed,

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked,

"Drunk isn't good,"

"Ah, yeah… it happened in September, its now March… you ever going to let it go?"

"No," I said bluntly, she rolled her eyes, stood up and walked over to Eric, her boyfriend. I leant back in my seat and relaxed. We went out after Impact, Alex is still drunk, Chris is trying to pick up girls and the rest of the gang are dancing. I on the other hand was planning on doing absolutely nothing tonight, but I got dragged out. I wanted to tell Britt about Destination X, but I'd rather not in case she isn't chosen. She'll be pissed at me, I know she will. But she'd do the same thing,

"Total Non-stop Alex!" Alex yelled to the whole building,

"GET A LIFE!" I yelled back, he spotted me and smirked. Then he began walking over to me, _oh god,_ I thought to myself,

"You want to tell me something?" he asked groggily,

"I told you to get a life,"

"Why?"

"Coz you need one,"

"I had one,"

"Where'd it go?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Where _did_ you go?"

"M-me?" I choked on my drink,

"Yeah. You were my life. Then you left," he sat next to me, suddenly becoming sober,

"You caused it," I was afraid to look him in the eyes,

"How?"

"You don't remember?" I looked at him and he shook his head, "Well I am not reliving it and telling you," I stood up and stormed out of the bar.

_**And don't go around breaking young girls hearts**_

"Dad!" I said running up to our house,

"Mollie!" he said embracing him in a hug,

"You. Need. To. Stop. Screwing. With. Angle," I told him,

"You. Need. To. Stop. Worrying," he laughed at me,

"I can't you're my dad!"

"Mollie Kendal, you are my daughter and I love you. But Kurt Angle has to learn,"

"Suspend him or something! You don't need to make it physical,"

"Sometimes it's the only way," I rolled my eyes. Jeff Jarrett, my father, the person in my life I care most about, can be a serious idiot sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n well well well, here it is. **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _**and **_Angel_**, thank you for reviewing… Angel, sorry… anyways, last chapters songs… **1. Hey Ya-Outkast 2. The kill-30 Seconds to Mars 3. Love Generation-Bob Sinclar 4. What goes Around…/… Comes Around- Justin Timberlake 5. Shake It- Metro Station 6. Billie Jean-Michael Jackson **I know probably don't care, but oh well.**

_**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**_

I ran, I ran hard. Tears streaming down my face. My heart beating wild. I was breathing heavily. Crying and running, not a good combination,

"Help!" I tried to scream but my tears and cracking voice muffled it, "Help!" I crashed into something as the tears had blurred my vision, "help," I said weakly giving up and falling down to hug my legs, but the crash caused a crowd to gather,

"Moll, what's wrong?" James Storm came towards me and held me,

"Dad…"

"What's wrong with your dad?"

"Angle…" I sobbed,

"Shit," he said and immediately jumped up and ran in a random direction, luckily it was the right one. I sat there crying, still crying, the crowd standing there, nobody wanting to do anything,

"Oh god, Kenny, what's wrong?" Britt said too coming up and wrapping her arm around me,

"Dad, Angle…" I stuttered, Britt sighed and just sat there with me,

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay…"

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know**_

"Daddy," I said slowly and quietly, "Daddy…"

"Mollie, darlin, he's sleepin,"

"Sleepin? He's concussed,"

"And he isn't gonna answer," Mick Foley told me as kind as he could patting my back, "But it could be worse, you're lucky Storm was there. By the way, why was he there?"

"He saw me when I crashed,"

"You have to be the only one he cares about, besides himself of course,"

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he his," I sighed, no one knew the side of him that I knew,

"Obviously," Britt said finally speaking up, "This place is giving me the creeps,"

"You've been in many hospital's before, why now?" Mick asked,

"I'm not sure, it just… I don't know," she gave up not being able to find an answer. My phone began to vibrate, I put it on silent. I should have turned it off, but I didn't. Caller ID read 'Alex Shelley' and I immediately hit reject, so not what I need right now. I turned it off after that, knowing very well he would call back.

_**Every girl dreams of herself in pearls**_

"Is your dad going to be okay?" Joe asked when I walked into the house we all shared in Florida,

"Yeah, he should be fine, just a little bruised… How's Rhino?"

"He's at home resting,"

"This respect shit has gone too far. Who do MEM think they are trying to earn 'respect' when they don't give anyone else respect. Its not right,"

"Kurt Angle's so up himself he's fightin with Sting MJ. He's just power mad, he has to be top, and if he isn't no one is," that was true… he's never been one to take 2nd best lightly, "Speaking of Angle… at the show, why was Storm the one to find your dad?"

"Because I crashed into something outside his locker room,"

"Why didn't you come to us?"

"Uh, well I was headin there, but I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped,"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," I drew an x over my heart, "hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," I swore,

"Okay, I believe you. But can you tell me why he helped you?"

"You wanna know the truth Joe?" he nodded wearily, "Me and Storm are friends, have been for sometime, we were friends way back when him and Chris were 'America's Most Wanted' and well we remained friends despite him being an ass to everyone else,"

"You couldn't hate anyone could ya?"

"Well, that right there my friend is a lie,"

"How so?"

"I hate Alex Shelley,"

"No you don't,"

"Yeah I do,"

"No you don't MJ, no you don't," he got up and walked away, people seem to be doing that a lot lately.

_**Lost my cell phone now I'm late for work**_

"_You_ didn't answer your phone,"

"_I _was in the hospital,"

"_You_ never ever turn your phone off in hospital's,"

"_I_ did this time,"

"_You_ scared me,"

"_I_ don't give a fuck," I said to the X-Division champ, this time it was my turn to walk away.

_**Cause you've been playing other peoples songs all night**_

"Haven't we met, You're some kind of beautiful stranger, You could be good for me, I have a taste for danger," I sang to myself, completely oblivious to the fact that I could be heard, I had my ipod in, "If I'm smart then I'll run away, But I'm not, So I guess I'll stay, Heaven forbid, I take my chance on a beautiful stranger,"

"I looked into your eyes And my world came tumbling down You're the devil in disguise That's why I'm singing this song," Brittany ripped the earphone out of my ear and screamed it in my ear,

"Yeah ouch!"

"Well, you're singing hurt our ears too," Alex…

"Do you _ever_ shut up?!" I snapped,

"What?"

"Do you Alex Shelley ever shut up?! You're always talking, but it NEVER makes any sense. For once in your damn life say something meaningful!!!!!"

"Where did that come from?" he asked stunned,

"It came from knowing for 4 years and hearing the same shit come out of that mouth of yours!" the frontline stood there watching me throw objects at Alex who dodged them all easily,

"Wow really? Coz I could sit here all day and the only thing I hear coming out of yours are insults!"

"Well if you weren't such a fucking jerk maybe _you_ would hear something nice!" then and there I probably should have left the room, but I didn't. We stood there in an awkward silence until I sat down and shoved my ipod back in my ears.

_**So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something'**_

_Frontline locker room._

"Yes Alex?" Mick Foley's daughter asked the man staring at her, half an hour after Mollie had blown up in Alex's face,

"I want to ask you something,"

"Well, ask away,"

"Its about Mollie,"

"_What_ about Mollie?"

"She told me the other day that I'm the reason she left, but I don't know what I did,"

"And?"

"I want to know what I did…"

"Damn Alex,"

_**Pickin' up things we shouldn't read**_

_Outside…_

"Screw Alex Shelley, fuck that little prick…" I said under my breath, leaving the Impact Zone, I held the bridge of my nose trying to force myself to forget everything that happened September last year, but the memories kept coming back. I looked down at the scar on my right shoulder, only a few people new the truth, I just told everyone it was from surgery, then I continued down my arm, my forearm held more scars, I told them it was a the cause of a bike without training wheels… but they lies, big lies…

_**I've never seen you fall so hard**_

_Flashback…_

"_Alex?" I asked cautiously, "Alex hun is that you?"_

"_What are you doin here?" his words were slurred, barely understandable,_

"_Alex… its me, Mollie,"_

"_Mollie? Who the fucks that?" he said grabbing my shoulders roughly and tight,_

"_Alex, ouch, Alex! Its me…" I whimpered,_

"_Why are you in my house?" he asked pushing me to the floor, but I landed on the coffee table, the _glass_ coffee table,_

"_Alex! What are you doing?" he had picked up a vase and was aiming it at me,_

"_I don't know who you are, how do you know my name?" he threw the vase and I tried to dodge it, but I was stuck in the table. I managed to move my head, but it hit my shoulder. It broke the skin on first impact and began bleeding pretty bad. I was balling my eyes out. My shoulder's were bruised and one of them was bleeding. My right forearm had been cut when I went through the table. I managed to get myself up,_

"_Fuck you Alex. FUCK YOU!" I walked to the door and managed to get in the car, doubting I'd be able to get the hospital, I drove to Brittany's house…_

_**I started running but there's no where to run to**_

_Brittany and Alex…_

"But I would never hurt her,"

"Well, you were drunk. But it was your physical being that caused the damage," Brittany said leaving the man to ponder.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n hehe, I'm back! :D well **_Angel_** reviewed again, and yessss it was from Panic! Claps for Angel! And no one seems to be updating stories… saddened… Lol okay song time… **1. Crazy-Gnarls Barkley 2. Love Story-Taylor Swift 3. Bottle Pop- Pussy Cat Dolls 4. Like it Loud-Cassie Davis (Aussie :D) 5. Rollover DJ-Jet (more Aussies) 6. Cold as You- Taylor Swift (again I'm lovin her atm) 7. Nine in the Afternoon-Panic at the Disco (good work Angel) 8. Gives You Hell-All American Rejects 9. How Far We've Come-Matchbox Twenty **so read on darlings…**

_**Had red and purple lipstick all over the page**_

"I-I-I can't… no I didn't… shit!" Alex stumbled over his words, clearly distraught over the fact he hurt the (non-family member) person he cared about most,

"Yeah well you did," Foley was being cold, he hurt her best friend, sure she had been telling Jarrett to forgive him but after re-telling the story, she wasn't going to mention it again,

"But… I didn't mean to,"

"Well guess what Alex, you fucked up, you fucked up BIGTIME! And NO ONE can help you but yourself!"

"What do I do?"

"Did you hear me?! This is your mess, figure it out yourself!" she got up and left, leaving Alex shell shocked.

_**Keep building castles that's made out of sand**_

_Mollie J._

I sat in my car thinking about that night, I had my head resting back on the seat, my eyes were closed, so when there was a knock on the window, needless to say it scared me. I rolled down the window carefully,

"What you still doing here?" the familiar voice asked,

"Thinkin,"

"Thinkin bout wha?"

"Stuff," the person walked around to the passengers side and got in,

"What sort of stuff?"

"Stuff that you don't need to worry about,"

"Fine fine,"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for Rob & Jackie to get out here,"

"Well, I think that's them," I said hearing loud talking and laughing,

"Yes, the would be them," he opened the door and turned back towards me, "Later Moll,"

"Bye James,"

_**Just that things got so compilquee**_

"Rest in Peace Andrew Martin," Mick Foley had gathered a meeting, ordering us give up the hate and just remember Andrew, of course MEM didn't show, which is good,

"Rest in Peace," we all said before we went our separate ways,

"I wish the fuckers would get over it and not mess with his wiki page and stuff. Immature idiots,"

"People just don't care. There's nothing we can do about it MJ," Joe told me,

"I know, but come one, respect the dead,"

"Ha respect," AJ laughed,

"Not the time," I slapped the back of his head,

"Sorry," he hung his head, "Just trying to lighten the mood," We all made our way back to the frontline locker room,

"Well, we gonna kick ass or what?" Alex asked the room,

"Well, it depends who _we_ is," I rolled my eyes at him,

"We, is you, me and Chris, we have a match,"

"Oh shit, we do too. Against who?"

"Beer Money," I closed my eyes and sighed, great…

_**I am just a little girl lost in the moment**_

"And there opponents from Detroit, Michigan, The Motor City Machine Guns and there partner from Nashville, Tennessee Mollie Jarrett," I strutted out to there music, and watched while they did their signature entrance, then I followed them down the ring in a very flirty manner. Last year I would have been all over Alex, but screw that pig. So I was flirting with Chris on the way to the ring. Alex and James started the match off. Whenever someone took a bump, I couldn't watch. I didn't like seeing people get hurt.

_**She'll be back into my arms once more for sure**_

I just took a float-over DDT and am having a laughing fit in the middle of the ring,

"Mollie, are you okay?" Alex asked looking at me weirdly, I didn't answer him because I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath,

"Kenny… breath," Chris said him too laughing. They rolled me out of the ring and tried to help me stand up, which they failed. So Chris carried me, bridal style up to the top of the ramp, good thing I was only 5 foot 4 and weigh 115 pounds, small framed girl. Alex looked like he wanted to carry me, I don't know what stopped him, because I can't stop anyone in my current state,

"Mollie!" Britt said coming up and laughing at me, I was red in the face, she grabbed the nearest water bottle and splashed it on my face. That just made me laugh even more and it pissed Chris off because he was still carrying me,

"What was that for?" he said angrily, I started laughing again, because he tried to swing at the bottle but had to put me down first and he stumbled over, "I am going to get you Brittany!" he yelled. Brittany screeched and ran away, Chris hot on her heels, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not on my watch!" Eric yelled at Chris, before tackling him to the ground, he stood up and Britt pranced over to him,

"My hero!" she exclaimed like in a movie and kissed him on the cheek dramatically, making me laugh even harder. I was doubled over laughing so hard, I tried to walk but tripped over my whip,

"Watch it," Alex said catching me,

"My Hero!" I mimicked Britt and kissed him on the cheek. _Wait, what the fuck did I just do?_

_**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

"Daddy…"

"_Sweetheart…"_

"You're okay?"

"_I'm fine, I should be back next week,"_

"Oh God no dad. You can't come back. Not yet,"

"_I need to run the company,"_

"Well isn't that what you hired Jim for?"

"_I need to be there,"_

"I don't support this decision,"

"_I will be careful I promise. Now I have to go darl, your sister wants me,"_

"Say hi for me,"

"_Sure. Bye,"_

"Bye dad, love you."

_**I'm understanding, you can't stand me because I'm so outstanding**_

"Get away from me! Just get away from me!"

"Is Mollie afraid of a little competition?"

"Bugger off Angelina,"

"Oh, I'm so scared,"

"You too Velvet!" 'The Beautiful People' had been following me around for the past 15 minutes, I don't know what they were trying to get out of me,

"What the hell was with that laughing fit in the middle of the ring last week?" Angelina finally asked,

"I was having some fun,"

"Fun? Is that what you called it? I call it making an ass out of yourself," Velvet said,

"She's already done that," Angelina said, typical… I rolled me eyes and continued walking,

"Mollie!" Traci called, _phew, thank god_,

"Later girls," I said before walking into the 'Knockout Laws' office. I sat down on a seat flinging my legs over the side so I was lying in it, "You called?"

"Yes I did. Its about the match at Destination X,"

"You decided who's going to be in it?"

"Yes, we are putting Sojourner Bolt and Madison Rayne in it,"

"What?!" I said sitting up right, "Oh, no no no. NO! What about Britt?!"

"We don't think Brittany's ready for this type of match,"

"But, but but, MADISON RAYNE AND SOJOURNER BOLT!"

"I'm sorry but I talked to all the others and they think its best not to have her in it," I sat there quiet, _oh shit, she's gonna kill me_, I thought to myself, there goes our friendship…

_**Wish I was old enough to know better **_

"Britt, I'm sorry!" I apologised for the millionth time, "Britt!"

"Oh come on Mollie! You knew damn well I wasn't going to be in it and you didn't even have the decency to tell me! I had to find from Madison Rayne parading around backstage!"

"Brittany Alison Foley! You have to know that I _couldn't_ tell you! I'm sorry…"

"Oh come on! You expect me to believe that?! All the years I've known you Mollie Kendal, I didn't think you were this selfish," wow, selfish that's a new one…


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n haha! Back AGAIN!!!! This is what I do when I wake up in the morning and don't have to rush. I also write it when I get home from school. So :D it will come fast! **_Angel_** and **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _**reviewed. Lol Angel, I have tried to make the lyrics longer, but with my weird taste in music… I don't you'll get them. Well last times songs…**_1_. Don't trust Me-3OH!3 2. Right Round-Flo Rida 3. Eh Eh (Nothing else I can Say)-Lady Gaga 4. The Show-Lenka (Aussie :D) 5. Cupids Chokehold-Gym Class Heroes 6. Bubbly-Colbie Caillat 7. Holla-Desiree Jackson (lol wwe song in a TNA Fic) 8. Green Eyed World-The Blips ft. Amiel (Hating Alison Ashley [movie] song, check it out? Its Aussie!) **well continue darlin's there might be a surprise at the end.**

_**She's so fine she can't be beat, she's got everything that I desire…**_

"EY!" I called to my ex-best friends boyfriend, I think they're going out, I can never tell,

"Mollie," he said flatly,

"Why won't she speak to me?!" I whined, he rolled his eyes at me, "Well I know _why_. But she doesn't understand I couldn't tell her! I told Traci to put her in it!"

"Look, this is between you and Britt, talk to her about it," he ordered,

"I tried Ken! But she's being stubborn,"

"Barbie Doll, that's Britch for ya," I huffed and stomped off into my bedroom. It was Wednesday night and Britt hadn't been home yet, I think she's staying at a hotel…

_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll, in case God doesn't show…**_

So not cool… so not cool. My best friend isn't speaking to me, I kissed my prick ex on the cheek, my dad is coming back next week risking getting hurt again. In the last couple weeks, the best that's happened is AJ came back, but I haven't had the chance to spend quality time with him because I've been worried about other things. That and he's been on the phone with Faith Nash non stop. Faith was cool, her dad's in MEM but she chose to be with us. AJ is so madly and deeply in love with her… I've heard stories that Faith has planned her whole wedding, so the groom has to go along with it her get out of there… I find that really cute. Well at least someone's life is going okay, I wish it was the same for me.

_**All you wanna do is sleep, but you've got packing to do**_

"Traci! I have an idea, get me out of the match at Des X and we put Britt in!" I smiled at my genius idea,

"No can do,"

"Why?" I whined,

"Because the match is set,"

"Lets say, hypothetically I was to be injured, would Britt get put in?"

"Well yes, but Mollie if you get yourself purposely injured…"

"I'm not gonna hurt myself on purpose, why kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Just don't do anything just because Brittany's pissed," she told me, I made a pretend angry face and walked out heading to the locker room.

_**When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive**_

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off!" I shouted giving no one else a chance to answer,

"Ferris it is!" Joe shouted laughing, because in my excitement I had completely fallen off the bench and was on my face on the floor,

"WHAT?! We didn't even get a chance to answer!" Jay complained,

"She obviously wants this more than you lot, she fell on her _face_," he pointed out the obvious. If you want to know why I shouted out Ferris Bueller's Day Off, well it was movie choosing time, and it is the best movie ever! I never get sick of it. I try and get them to watch it every few weeks, this time I was quick about it, too quick about it,

"I have a blood nose," I said pouting and holding my head back, Brittany rolled her eyes at me, Alex laughed at me and Chris got me a box of tissues, "Thank you," I said, although it was muffled because I was holding my nose,

"You're pathetic," Brittany said loudly so I could hear it,

"Well at least I'm not mad at someone over something they couldn't control!"

"Oh come on, don't start that again! You could have at least told me!"

"Well, I was going to! I just found out myself!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you don't want to admit you're wrong!" we were in each others faces and being separated by the guys. She was speechless, I caught her, I was right and she was wrong, and she didn't like it one bit. She slapped me, the bitch slapped me! My head turned left only to swing back round when she removed her hand from my cheek. I just smirked and stared her in the eye. She didn't do anything else, she turned around and excited the room. Everyone was left dumbstruck, know one knew what the hell had just happened. Brittany Foley, my best friend of many years, had just bitch slapped me and walked off.

_**Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

I saw Brittany dancing around backstage hanging off Alex's arm. She's seriously not happy with me, but does she have to be all over Alex like that?! I mean come on, he's my ex, you just don't do that! Its Girl code!

"Don't let em get to ya," Jess said throwing her arm around me in an ODB manner, "She'll come round,"

"Jess, it ain't that simple!" I said my accent clearly showing, it always does that when I'm angry,

"Oh come on Jaz," another of my many nicknames, Jaz being short for Jarrett, "What's that thing you say so much? Umm, Smiles Chiles. That's the one, Smiles Chiles,"

"I can't smile when 2 of my ex's are all over each other. I thought she was going out with EY anyways,"

"Well… so did I, but what ya gonna do?" she asked rhetorically shrugging her shoulders.

_**How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain**_

"Ken, its me again,"

"Yes Barbie,"

"Are you and Britch going out or what?" I asked not wasting anytime,

"No," he said shaking his head simultaneously,

"Why does everything think you are?"

"Coz we act like it," he said calmly,

"Well, if you care, she's all over Alex like he's covered in candy,"

"Why would I care?"

"You may not be going out EY, but it doesn't take a genius to realise you've been crushing on her for ages,"

"I'm not crushing on her," he said turning red in the cheeks,

"Oh you are so crushin on Britt," I said punching his arm… well its not much use knowing, because I can't tell Brittany…

_**Your mind gets burned with the habits you've learned**_

"Holy crap," I sighed sitting in the turnbuckle looking at my scarred arm, no I wasn't reliving that stupid night. I was thinking about the pain that was shooting through it,

"You okay?" the referee, Rudy Charles asked,

"Nup, stop the match," I said finally deciding I should stop,

"This match has ended due to Mollie Jarrett being unable to continue with the match,"

"What's wrong?" Rudy asked,

"My arm hurts, I think it may be broken," I cringed,

"Come on lets get you to the back," he said helping me out of the ring. I had been facing 'Sojo' and she threw me, and I used my arm as protection. We got back stage and Rudy was pushed off me, and I was greeted my James,

"Jimmy!"

"What's up? You never stop matches,"

"I have broken me arm James,"

"How do you know?"

"Well, it hurts like it did the first and second and third and fourth time I broke it,"

"Why aren't you crying," I shot a glare at him,

"I don't cry over broken arms James you know that!"

"Mollie!" a voice called,

"That's my cue to leave. I'll call you later," I nodded and he left. 10 seconds later I was run into by an over excited Jay,

"We gotta get you to the doc,"

"Well, lets go," I laughed.

_**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**_

"6 weeks," I smiled widely. I was smiling, because I'm not sure… I smile all the time, 'Smiles Chiles' was my saying, you just got to smile and it'll be okay,

"Would you like to tell Britt or should I?" Traci asked,

"Well, I am going to tell her, maybe she'll speak to me again," I walked out and around a few corners to see a sight I never wanted to see, "Who's winning?" I asked loudly, the two people span around and went wide eyed,

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked,

"The heated game of tonsil hockey. Who won?" they went silent, "Okay well if you don't want to answer that, well… I fractured my arm. Which means I can't compete at Des X, so you're in,"

"Thanks," she said not really knowing what to say,

"Oh and by the way, I hope Madison Rayne rips your head off," I said angrily,

"You don't mean that," she tried to tell me,

"Oh, if I hadn't seen you playing spit wars with Alex, then I wouldn't have meant it, but because I did, yeah I hope she rips your head off." I said, leaving the silent Alex and gob smacked Brittany alone.

_**I'll do my best to kick and scream and dance**_

"They were totally makin out EY!" I complained,

"Don't need to know that,"

"Yes you do. You like her and its not cool!"

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I could make out with you, but that would make me just as bad as her,"

"Yes it would,"

"So I should hurt her, that would make me worse,"

"Don't do it Mollie," like I would ever hurt her, sure she hates me, but I would never hurt her. Physically _or_ emotionally.

**a/n no surprise, well except for the story. Sorry if I got your hopes up :D I can give you an e-hug, happy now? *hugs***


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n I figured this isn't really in kayfabe, its like half kayfabe. But what ever… once again **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _**reviewed! You should seriously check her out, she writes awesome TNA stories, my personal fave being the 'Got to Go my Own Way' series. :D **_Angel,_** my awesome friend who shares story names with me, you reviewed thank you! Also, **_nic-002001 _**went and reviewed all of it! I got some alerts to which rock! Well song time… **_1_. I want Candy-Aaron Carter 2. Thnks fr the mmrs-Fall Out Boy 3. The Festival Song-Pez (Aussie) 4. Dirty Little Secrets-All American Rejects 5. Second Chance-Shinedown 6. Fallin'- Alicia Keys 7. Let Me Entertain You- Robbie Williams 8. Circus-Brittany Spears 9. In the Summertime-Thirsty Merc (Aussie) **sorry, but I have to tell you when they're Aussie, you see, I'm very proud! Well continues to read the actual story rather than my blabbering.**

_**And in the air the fireflies, Our only light in paradise**_

"Well, Sup guys?" I asked Mike Tenay and Don West as I joined them at ringside to watch the knockouts battle royal,

"We should be asking you the same thing. How's your arm?"

"Eh, its alright. But it sucks that I can't be in that match getting a shot at Kong's belt,"

"As long as your resting," Mike said sympathetically, "Starting off this match is Taylor Wilde and Angelina Love," they locked up and Angelina quickly tried to throw Taylor over, but Taylor grabbed onto the ropes,

"She can't honestly think Taylor's going to go out that easily," I laughed.

_**I won't forgive this world its sins, Too much pain can do you in**_

As fate would have it, Brittany was one of the last two. The other person being Angelina Love, she managed to stay in, I'm surprised to. The match was now a ladder match, and Brittany thinking she had knocked Love out, turned to face me at commentary,

"Its going to be mine Mollie," she said making a belt around her waist. But she didn't know what was going on behind her,

"You really think that?" I shot back at her,

"Yeah I do!"

"Well you might want to turn around," Brittany turned around and charged at the ladder, but she was too late, Angelina Love had grabbed the briefcase at the top. Payback is a bitch…

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.**_

"You honestly don't care do you?" Creed asked backstage,

"No, not really,"

"She's still your best friend,"

"No, she ruined any chance of that happening again when she kissed Alex,"

"Hey Mollie, you still want to go through with this," Joe asked from across the room,

"Yeah I do, yeah I do," I assured him,

"Okay, coz they're coming this way,"

"You tried, you tried," my ex, and former x division champ, was being comforted by my ex-best friend,

"Hey guys, we have to talk to you," Joe said towards the Machine Guns,

"Yeah what is it?" Sabin asked,

"Well, we've been talking and we don't think you should be apart of the frontline anymore,"

"WHAT?!" the boys screamed,

"You guys don't seem to respect anybody but yourself. Come on, you teamed with Booker and Steiner against Jay and Creed, you can't be doing that," he informed them,

"That's not fair," Brittany tried to butt in,

"Oh and I have news for you," I said facing her, "You're out too,"

"Why the hell am _I_ out?!"

"Well, you're a selfish bitch who always has to have her way. _And_ you made out with one of em, so you can join them in no mans land," I said calmly,

"I can't believe you. As if you'd kick us out!"

"I can't believe you! As if you wouldn't believe me! As if you'd kiss Alex!" I said ready to punch her. Would you kiss your besties ex if you got in a fight? NO!

"You broke up like 8 months ago! Why do you care?!"

"Did you ever stop to think for one minute. Did you ever think that I still might like him?! Yeah it was 8 months ago, but I broke up with him coz he hurt me, not because I stopped loving him you fucked up bitch!" Alex cocked his head to the side, maybe I shouldn't have said that when he was around. Brittany stood there stunned, "As if you didn't know that!"

"Well I'm sorry! But it doesn't matter, because _we_," she said gesturing to herself and the Guns, "Have been kicked out of the Frontline, so what we do to you guys, means nothin!"

"Hey lets get out of here," Chris said trying to avoid any physical contact. He pushed the other two out the door. I sunk to the ground crying, I can't believe I just did that…

_**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...**_

"Mollie…" Dad groaned when I walked into our Nashville home,

"Jeff…" I mocked him,

"Mollie Kendall, what is your problem? Brittany is your best friend,"

"No she's not dad, she fucked up when she didn't believe me about the battle royal,"

"She didn't mean it, she was just upset sweetheart,"

"No dad, that's not all, she made out with Alex, and I mean **made out**,"

"Mollie, she's your best friend, she has been for too long,"

"Yeah well its too late dad, we kicked her, Alex and Chris outta the frontline,"

"You're going to regret that,"

"How? Love, Sky and Rayne all hate her guts, so she can't join them, same goes for the Khan-tourage _and _Kong and Saeed,"

"She'll find a way Darlin, she'll find a way," stupid dad, taking Brittany's side.

_**But the feeling is returning, Though time has made us change**_

"_We're going to bring it on screen,"_ Traci pitched the idea over the phone,

"Like me vs. Britt?"

"_Well yes that's the general idea," _she paused, _"Because we have to let the fans know that the Guns got kicked, so we are letting them know that Britt got kicked, which will actually start a jealousy persona from you,"_

"Jealous?" I snorted, "This should be fun,"

"_Well, we are going to have Brittany manage the Guns, which would mean you accompanying Lethal Consequences,"_

"Which I do already,"

"_How do you like the idea?"_

"Well, there ain't much else to do round there… so I guess I'm in," I agreed,

"_Great, you will get jealous when you come back from your injury,"_

"5 and a half weeks left,"

"_Rest up, we need you to be strong,"_

"Yeah I will. Oh wait, I gotta run, see ya later,"

"_Bye!"_

"For god sake Beth!" I screeched to one of my younger sisters,

"I didn't do anything!" she defended herself,

"Give it to me now Beth!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" she yelled before running into her room and slamming her door with me chasing her. I stopped banging on the door when a I heard a laugh,

"Sophie!" I said grabbing her around the waste and prying what I wanted from her grip, "You are _never_ to touch this again! As a matter of fact, never enter my room again, you got that?!" I ordered of my 15 year old sister,

"What's so important about it, you never wear it anymore anyways," she said putting her hand on her hip,

"That's not the point! You can't go into people's rooms and take stuff! How would you like it if I went in and took that necklace you obsess about?"

"You wouldn't!" she said backing towards her door,

"Oh, I would. You got that from Nat before she left yeah, well I got that from someone special to me too. So don't touch it!" I said barging into my room, "I hate little sisters," I muttered as I fell back onto my bed, admiring the precious item. I sat there for 5 minutes before I heard a soft knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Beth!"

"Come in," she came in and made herself comfortable on my bed, "What ya want?"

"What's so special about the bracelet?" she asked looking at it. I smiled, she was only 9 years old, but she wanted to know a lot,

"You know the bracelet mum left you?" the little girl nodded her blonde head, "Well, this isn't from mum, I have mum's earrings in now. But, it's from someone that I love,"

"Is it from Alex?" I bit my bottom lip, she knew way too much,

"Yeah it is,"

"Why doesn't he come over anymore?"

"We aren't going out anymore," I said slowly and quietly,

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Why don't you wear it?"

"Because we aren't going out anymore,"

"You said it was from someone you love, so you still love him. So you should wear it,"

"Beth,"

"Yeah?"

"Its time for a bath," I changed the subject. She groaned loudly,

"I can have showers you know,"

"Okay then have a shower,"

"Can you turn it on for me," she asked embarrassed,

"Of course,"

_**Saw her in the Amazon with the voltage running through her skin**_

"We're going to watch Ferris!" Beth said excitedly to Sophie before entering my room,

"Mollie, can I watch it too?" she asked in a sweet tone,

"On one condition," she nodded, "You go into the kitchen, get the chocolate ice-cream, two bowls and three spoons,"

"Don't we need three bowls?" Beth asked,

"Nope, I'm eatin it outta the bucket,"

_**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day**_

"You're still here? It's over!" We all said along with Ferris after the credits had ended,

"Well that was fun,"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sophie said holding her stomach,

"Well, don't do it in here, go to the toilet and throw up," she immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom,

"She's never eaten that much ice-cream before has she?" I asked, to which Beth shook her head no, "Well, she has to learn," I laughed, me and Beth do this all the time when dad isn't home, we sit in my bed, watch a movie and eat ice cream, "What do we watch next?" the youngest Jarrett got off the bed and went through my movie stash, she pulled out movies and made two piles, one she likes and one she doesn't, the movie she chose out, I didn't have to look, "Finding Nemo…" I read her mind, "Put it in!"

_**It's like I've been awakened, Every rule I had you breakin'**_

"Fin," I said high fiving my baby sister, "Noggin," I said banging heads with her, "Dude," my phone began to ring with an annoying tune, 'I've got a friend, my friends calling me, yeah he he he he, you haven't got one, no he eh, my friend likes me, yeah calling me on my phone, ha ha,' etc. but its done in this annoying high pitched voice,

"Muthleth," I answered, Muscles with a lisp, it was Peter Williams,

"Mollie. What ya doing?"

"Well, me and Beth just finished watching Finding Nemo,"

"Nice," he said sarcasm evident in his voice, "Listen, I need you to come to Windsor,"

"I'm looking after my sisters I can't… why do you want me to come anyway?"

"Well, its so boring down here!"

"Can't help you there Pete. But I can maybe help ya get your job back,"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'll see if there's a loop hole in the match contract,"

"Oh thank you Mollie!"

"Yeah yeah, you owe me,"

"You haven't got me back yet,"

"My dad's Jeff Jarrett. I'll get you back…"

_**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

"You got him back," EY said looking at the girl who had just gotten her arm out of plaster,

"Hell Yeah I did!" he said high fiving her fellow blonde,

"You're being jealous tonight,"

"Yeah, I don't know why _I'm_ jealous, but I suppose I can make it work…"

"Well you have to, because you're going out in the next match,"

"That I am," I said noticing the time, "Wish me luck,"

"Like you need it," he laughed… well if you hadn't noticed, I'm back. My plaster is off, and I am ready to help out Jay and Creed. Also, I got Petey back his job!!!!! There was a thing in the contract, well there wasn't even really a contract, it was more of a verbal agreement. So I got dad to look at it, and voila! Petey Williams is now back in TNA!

_**You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care**_

The whip signalled I was back, it signalled I was coming out right now. The heads of the Machine Guns and Brittany all turned towards the ramp. Lethal and Creed had been knocked out just before I came out. Little did they know, I was coming through the crowd, I was wielding a chair, which I hit Alex and Chris in the back with. It made a loud sound which caused Brittany to turn around, I smirked and set the chair down, using a 'come on' motion with my hands,

"Lets go Britt. Lets go!" I taunted, but she grabbed the guys by the arms and pulled them out of the ring, she walked up the ramp and I checked on my guys,

"You're back," Jay smiled,

"I'm back and ready to go!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- don't own TNA, the superstars and knockouts own themselves and if the gimmicks are trademarked… I don't own them either! I own Mollie, Brittany and Mollie's sisters. :D don't sue Jeff!!**

**a/n here we are!!! I can't tell you the first song Alex is listening too, coz it's the same as the first line of lyrics!!! **_nic-002001, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight _**and **_Angel _**all reviewed, Thanks!! Songs…**1. If Everyone Cared-Nickelback (my fave band ever) 2. Fussy-End of Fashion (Aussie) 3. White Horse-Taylor Swift 4. Stop and Stare-One Republic 5. Light Surrounding You-Evermore 6. Electric Feel-MGMT 7. Sex on Fire-Kings of Leon 8. Halo-Beyonce 9. Fighter-Christina Aguilera 10. Seventeen Forever-Metro Station **continue…**

_**Cant believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life**_

_3__rd__ person, the Guns new locker room…_

"After all I put u thru u still stuck Around and stayed by my side," Alex listened to the song thinking about how he screwed up. To be honest, it wasn't the first time. He knew he had hurt her before, but she had always told him and they had sorted it out. It didn't take much realise he was a mean drunk, a violent drunk. He tried not to drink to much, but whenever he was out with the boys, they always seemed to drunk to realise he was going home, and he was going to hurt Mollie, "What really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl,"

_**We've been friends for so long, I can't deny, These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,**_

_Mollie…_

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett, you're back and you didn't care to tell me?" James Storm asked feigning being heart broken,

"Sorry James, how can I make it up to you?" I asked hugging him tightly,

"You're going to come out to a bar with me, Roode and Jacqueline,"

"Do I have to?" I cringed, I really don't like Rob… or Jacqueline,

"Yes, you owe me,"

"Fine, I'm gonna get changed, I am so not wearing this out," they made me change into my ring master attire just to hit a dumbass and his friend with a chair,

"Okay, we'll leave in 45 minutes," he said leaving me to walk back and get changed. 45 minutes gives me more than enough time to get changed.

_**What do you wanna hear first? Bad news or the worst**_

"Joe," I whispered in the Samoan Submission Machine's ear,

"Yo,"

"I'm going out tonight," I whispered, I had to whisper, I didn't want everyone knowing where and who I was going with,

"Where? Who with? Why?" he whispered hurriedly back,

"A bar, James, and coz," were my answers,

"Mollie!" he whispered loudly and over protectively,

"Oh, come on, at least I'm telling you. I could have gone without warning," I said before buckling up my shoes,

"Behave yourself and call us if you need help,"

"Yes Dad,"

_**See her heavy make up and cut t-shirt, Every girl out wants to be her **_

"Next Round!" James called to the bartender,

"You really think that's smart James?"

"Hell Yeah!" he hadn't had too much, but I think he was drinking it all rather quick. I had a few, but they weren't very strong. Jacqueline was drunk and I soon realised, she couldn't hold her alcohol, Robert Roode, well he was just hitting on most of the women in the bar. I was scanning the room, looking for anyone I could dance with, when I saw… Brittany grinding into Alex. Didn't I explain it to her enough already?!

"Gimme more," I said stealing James' drink from him, I was going to drown my problems,

"Slow down gorgeous,"

"No," I said greasing him off, "I'm thirsty," I said looking back over to Alex and Britt,

"You're not thirsty," he said noticing my sudden reason to drink,

"Well I'm not exactly the most hydrated person in the world either,"

"Just don't let them get to ya," Jacqueline said throwing an arm around my shoulder, "If ya ask me, you're hotter than her anyway," I laughed at her drunkenness, but I was thankful she was being nice to me.

_**You've crossed the finish line, Won the race but lost your mind**_

"You're so funny!" I laughed at the obviously not funny joke that Robert made, I said it loud enough to get the attention of Alex, Chris and Brittany, not what I planned, but oh well,

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked coldly,

"Having a drink," I said showing her the glass in my hand, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Dancing,"

"Interesting," I said, it wasn't really but I had nothing else to say, "Oh hey Chris, sorry if I hit you a bit too hard with the chair,"

"Nah, its cool. I'm a big boy, I can take it," he said puffing out his chest and flexing his arms,

"Hold on a sec while I…" I couldn't finish my sentence before I ran to the bathroom and held my head over the toilet,

"Wow this is new,"

"Not needed right now Britt," I snapped,

"I was coming to check on you,"

"Why? So you can take pictures and put them all over the web?"

"No because you're my friend," I turned around and gave her a look at that said 'you're fucking kidding me'

"Oh, you can't be serious… you blew that chance you made out with Alex!" suddenly I didn't need to throw up anymore, "We had this conversation before I left Brittany!"

"What do you care? You're with James!"

"WHAT?! Just coz I go and have a drink with him, doesn't mean I'm _with_ him! He's my friend! Now leave me alone!" I was seriously on the verge of tears, but I wasn't going to let Brittany know that. She left without a fight and I sighed and turned back to the toilet only to turn back around, shut the door, lean against it, and start crying. My life was shit right now, nothing could ever make it better. It had all gone down the drown… why? Because I got put in a match instead of Brittany… well actually it started going down hill in June last year… when Alex started drinking more… but it got worse with the Gauntlet Match,

"Mollie," a new voice called entering the room,

"Who is it?" I asked coldly,

"Its Jackie. Darlin are you okay? We're all worried about you,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying so hard to make sure my voice didn't crack,

"We can go home if you want,"

"Yeah, uh, give me a minute," I said taking some toilet paper and wiping my eyes. I got up slowly and walked out of the cubicle, luckily Jackie had left and it was just me to fix up my make up. It didn't take long, but I took a bit to look at myself and try and figure out how my life messed up… I don't know, I probably never will…

"You ready to go?" Jackie said after 10 minutes. I nodded my head and followed her out. Alex looked worried, Brittany looked pissed, Chris was flirting with a bartender, Jackie was walking out the door with Robert and James had wrapped his arm around my shoulder, in a friendly way, to make sure I won't fall over.

_**I turn my head to the east, I don't see nobody by my side**_

"They were making out again?" a shocked and heartbroken Eric Young asked,

"Yeah Ken, I'm sorry,"

"Why is she doing this? Its not like her?"

"Look, Eric… she's mad at me, its not your fault,"

"No, Mollie, don't make excuses! Its not your fault, its not my fault, its her fault!"

"EY calm down… its not like your going out anyways,"

"I was gonna ask her out before she got all jealous and shit," he muttered, I awed and hugged him,

"We'll sort all this out eventually Ken, we will," I assured him hugging him tightly, well I think I was actually trying to assure myself too.

_**Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say**_

"Lauren…" backstage interviewing time, I was accompanied by Lethal Consequences,

"I am here with Lethal Consequences and the returning Mollie Jarrett,"

"Its great to be back! And what makes it even better, I have a match tonight!"

"Against Brittany Foley who, along with Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, have been kicked out of the frontline,"

"I'll take this," Creed cut in, "It was decided that they would be kicked out, because they lack respect for the rest of us. If you want to be apart of the Frontline, you have to respect all the members,"

"Speak of the bitches," I said looking at the oncoming trio, "Leaving," I said putting my hand in the air, and walking off rudely, really not in the mood to look at them.

_**Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open**_

"Get off me bitch!" I screeched, she had me in a camel clutch and I had already tapped out, but she wouldn't let me go, "Fuck Off!"

"Why? Does it hurt Mollie?" she mocked,

"YES! GET OFF ME!" I was going in and out of consciousness and having trouble breathing, I don't know where the fuck the Ref is, "You're hurting me," what a lovely thing, I am crying,

"Aw, don't cry Mollie. Don't cry!" she continued to mock me,

"Stop!" I managed to get out before I was knocked out cold…

_**How can I make it through, All the things you do, There's just got to be more to you and me**_

"Hey, she's coming too," I heard a voice say,

"Where am I?"

"Florida Hospital," a new voice answered,

"Why?"

"Camel Clutch," the first person said,

"Brittany…" I snarled,

"Thatta girl," the second person praised me,

"Petey… who stopped her?"

"Believe it or not, it was Alex," the inside of me smiled, but my face remained emotionless,

"EY, did I tell you I love you?" I said facing the first speaker,

"All the time," he smiled, he knew I meant it like family, "And I love you too," he came and sat on the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around me. Petey came on the other side and did the same,

"Canadian Sandwich!" I giggled because they hugged me tighter and it was more like a wrap…

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing, My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_

_The Guns Orlando residence_

"What?"

"_Why did you help her?"_

"You knocked her out cold!"

"_Your supposed to be on my side,"_

"She was knocked out!"

"_You're pathetic,"_

"You're fighting with your best friend,"

"_You're making out with her best friend,"_

"…"

"_Yeah, so you can stay away from me too,"_ dial tone…

"You're screwed," Chris said to his partner,

"Make me feel so much better…"

"Hey, you should have thought about this more clearly… you seriously do _not_, _ever_ make out with your ex's best friend, because your ex hates you 100 times more and she hates her best friend,"

"I've realised that now,"

"Oh and I also heard that Eric hates you too, because he liked or likes Britt,"

"Hmm, I'm the most hated man in TNA,"

"No I think that's Kurt Angle…"

"Ha ha," Shelley laughed sarcastically.

_**On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it**_

_Thanks_, I texted to a number I hadn't in a while, _4 wat?_ was sent back, _helpin me_, I answered, _anytime Mollie_. I didn't reply to that. I didn't have to, but it made me feel happy, I knew he would always be there to help me. I knew he never meant to hurt me, that was the drunken jerk. The sober sweetheart was just that, a sweetheart, he was the love of my life, but now he's probably screwing Brittany. Wait, he wouldn't have text back if he was screwing Britt, that makes me feel much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here we are again **_nic-_002001, _Angel_, **and**_ Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_ **my loyal reviewers. Thank you oh so very much. To all the people that read this, thank you too. Song time… Angel YES!!!! DEAD AND GONE!!! THE BEST SONG EVER!!!!** -Akon 2. Been Waiting-Jessica Mauboy 3. Hey Boys and Girls-Evermore 4. Rock and Roll-Eric Hutchinson 4. Superman-Lazlo Bane and Gone-T.I and Justin Timberlake 6. Second Chance-Shinedown 7. Meant to Live-Switchfoot 8. Addicted-Saving Abel 9. I'd Come for You-Nickelback 10. Disturbia-Rihanna. **read read read!!!! Its good, if its not… feel free to tell me.**

_**How I could let myself, Let you go, Now the lesson's learned**_

"I have seriously been spending too much time at the hospital," I said looking over at Jess who was setting up 'ODB's Angle',

"You're tough Mollie, you'll pull through,"

"Whattcha doin today on the Angle?"

"Got Madison Rayne comin on,"

"Oh, can I sit with you?!"

"Sure thing Moll,"

"Sweeeeeeeeet,"

_**When You're playin with desiiiiiire don't come running to my place when it burns like fire, boy**_

"So Madison… you beat Brittany to win a match against Kong… when are ya going to use that so she can beat pretty ass of yours," ODB asked as I looked on,

"I am using my shot next week and I don't plan on losing,"

"Ha, that's what they all say,"

"Why next week,"

"Because I heard I was coming on this ridiculous segment and I didn't want to use it in case I was attacked,"

"Oh, that's smart!" I said looking at ODB wide eyed, "That is smart! I don't know why you think we'd attack _you_, but that is smart don't ya think?"

"That is genius!"

"Thank you, I do pride myself on my intelligence,"

"But honestly, you think you can beat Kong? She's like…" Jess then intimated a constipated King Kong, "And you're like…" she then imitated a cat walk model in a stupid fashion, "BAM!" she said clapping right in her face. Madison screamed and ran off,

"They don't like that do they?" I asked innocently,

"Yeah I don't think so,"

_**Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh, I can't get her off of my brain**_

I saw Alex walking towards the ramp, obviously getting ready for his match against Brutus Magnus,

"Good luck," I said kindly waving at him,

"Thanks,"

"Uh hey Alex,"

"Thanks again,"

"Anytime Moll, you know that," this time I didn't hide my smile, it was big and wide and happy,

"Happy, I like that emotion," Alex said before getting to the entrance waiting for his music,

"Happy, I like that emotion," Brittany came up behind me and mocked him,

"Yeah me too, its bright and warm. And yet you managed to kill it,"

"Are we ever going to stop this?"

"Are you ever going to not get jealous?"

"Are you ever going to get back with Alex?"

"Are you ever going to get with Eric?" I laughed back and opened my arms, "I missed you Britch,"

"Missed you to Kenny," she hugged me,

"Lets get you back to the Frontline,"

"Not such a good idea,"

"Uh yeah, we're enemies now aren't we?"

"The best," she said and I laughed, she walked off towards the knockouts locker room.

_**All she wanted to do was see the sun rise, When it lit up the sky, you know she felt like**_

"Dad," I said sweetly walking into his office,

"Yes gorgeous,"

"Can I have a match against Madison next week?" I said acting as sweet and innocent as I could, I didn't know that the camera's were on, but oh well,

"She has a match against Kong next week," he reminded me,

"Oh yeah…" I said as I started to think,

"Can I have a hardcore match?"

"Against who?"

"Alex Shelley!"

"No, Spike don't allow men vs. women, and I am not going to let you in the ring with him,"

"Fine, can I have a match with 3D?"

"What did I just say?"

"Not, against them… _with_ them,"

"Against who?"

"Beer Money inc."

"They are already scheduled in a match,"

"Dammit!" I said, refraining from cursing,

"Why do you want a match so bad?"

"I need to hurt someone…"

"Use a stress ball,"

"I've been through 10 already," I said honestly,

"Use a punching bag,"

"No I need to cause harm! I need to hear them scream,"

"Honey, don't turn into Abyss,"

"Ooo! Can I have a-"

"No,"

"GAH!" I groaned loudly throwing my arms up and storming out. I need to hurt someone! That sounds bad… but I need to release my anger.

_**Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine**_

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooo hoo, I'm walking on sunshine, woo hoo and don't it feel good!" I sang laughing, "Yeah, right now. And don't it feel good!"

"I don't know, does it?" EY said hugging me from behind,

"It does! Because, I am sort of talking to britt again,"

"Really?" he asked excitedly,

"Yeah. But she can't come back, coz of the TV,"

"Fair enough,"

"And I am talking to Alex, sort of," he gave me a look that said 'you sure that's smart?', "I'm going to be fine Eric, I'm going to be fine. I promise,"

"He hurts you, anyway, shape or form, you tell us and we'll sort him out,"

"Of course EY, course,"

_**I've seen the faces of so many girls, Never thought I would fall in love**_

"Petey!" I said in a whiny voice,

"Mollie!" he whined back,

"Where's Eric?"

"Not sure,"

"Oh come on! As if he didn't tell anyone where he was going, he always tells us where he's going!" truth, I was beginning to worry. Eric always told us what he was doing, or he'd at least leave a note, "I'm scared Petey,"

"Mollie, he's EY, he'll be fine, promise," I trusted him, Petey didn't break promise's, never. So I believed him. I know he wasn't 100% sure, but Petey always seemed to know. I sat on the couch and swung my legs over the arm of the chair, I put my head back and rested it on the seat, we were watching the news, something about Obama was on. We sat for half an hour, I was fidgeting like never before, he hadn't even rung! But as the clock struck 6:30 the door opened and in walked a sopping wet Eric,

"Eric!" I said running towards him and hugging him, "Where were you?"

"Out," he said plainly,

"Out where?" I asked him as he unwrapped me from his body. He didn't answer he just walked upstairs and I soon heard the sound of water going through the pipes, "Petey, what was all that about?"

"I don't know Moll. I don't know,"

_**She was pure like snowflakes, no one could ever stain, The memory of my angel could never cause me pain**_

I sat awake last night, thinking about what had happened, one minute EY was my best friend the next he wanted nothing to do with me, it scared me, it worried me. And if it continued, I was going to have to do something, I really don't like guys sometimes. When we have mood swings, we get bitchy, when they do, they get distant. I fiddled with my phone, I had called Brittany but it was midnight so I understood why she didn't answer. I then dialled the next number I thought of, Alex. I don't why, but my fingers moved by themselves and dialled his number, next thing I know I'm talking to him on the phone,

"Lex, do you know where Eric is? Because he came home at 6:30 had a shower and left without a word, I'm worried,"

"Moll, he's here with us,"

"Why?!"

"He met someone,"

"As in a girl someone?"

"Yeah, he seems pretty keen on her. You may have seen her around, she's the knockouts new make up artist,"

"Oh, yeah Danielle," I said picturing the girl with pink hair in my head, "What about Britt?"

"Not sure Moll… hey babe I gotta run, see ya round,"

"Yeah bye," I said, secretly smiling that he had called me babe. It has been awhile, and give me a break, I still love him okay!

_**You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared**_

"You okay?" Alex asked at the next Impact,

"Yeah, Eric's been acting weird though,"

"He's in love Mollie,"

"He's supposed to be in love with Brittany!"

"You can't plan who you fall in love with; no one can,"

"Um… Alex? Are you okay? That was too sweet," I said feeling his forehead,

"I am fine," he said grabbing my waist, "I really miss you Mollie," he said creeping closer to my face. I felt his warm breath on my face, I knew what was coming, was I going to stop it? Hell no!

"What are you doing?!" but someone else was… Alex jumped back abruptly and hit his head on the wall behind him,

"Shit," I muttered bending down to him,

"What was he doing?" the person asked again and I stood back up, but I couldn't answer, I mean it was pretty obvious, "Mollie Kendal, you're going to get hurt again,"

"James, I can take care of myself," James didn't know why I had broken up with Alex, he just knew it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do, and I was shattered for ages afterwards. Not giving another look at James, I bent down to Alex,

"Sorry," he said looking at me,

"Not your fault," I said as I heard footsteps getting distant, and I sat next to him, "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," he said pointing to a spot at the back of his head. He put his head forward and I checked it out,

"It should be fine,"

"Can you kiss it better?" he asked childishly. I smiled and nodded kissing the back of his head,

"Feel better?"

"Much," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "I really miss you Princess,"

"Me too… and I mean a lot!" I said as he kissed the top of my head, "But if we are going to do this Alex… we have to talk,"

"Mhm," he hummed and nodded. Damn, I Love You Alex Shelley, but we have to work through so much shit to get back where we were… so much shit. And… I still need to hurt someone so don't get too attached, please.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n again… my loyal reviewers… **_Angel, nic-002001 _**and**_ Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. _**Love Yous!!!! Song time… **1. Thinking of you-Katy Perry 2. Sweet About Me-Gabriella Cilmi 3. If You Seek Amy-Britney Spears 4. Feels Like Woah-Wes Carr 5. When You're looking like that-Westlife 6. You-Wes Carr 7. Centrefold- J. Geils Band 8. Beat It-Michael Jackson.

_**She was seventeen and she was far from in-between, It was summertime in Northern Michigan**_

"Eric!" I squealed happily as I was attacked with a running tackle, "You gonna start talking to me again?" I asked putting my hand on my hip,

"When did I stop?"

"Well, when you started liking Danielle!" I said shoving his shoulder,

"Oh," he said noticing he had been caught,

"Look its cool EY. Just… I don't need anyone else in _my _life right now… its hard enough as it is. So you can do what you want, just I'm not quite ready to trust anyone else just yet,"

"Mollie, I'm not asking you to trust her with your life, I just want you to be nice,"

"I'll try EY, but she is taking over Britt's territory, so I can't guarantee anything," I laughed.

_**You can read me baby, like an open book, Stop me dead in my tracks, with only just one look**_

"Its been a while since I've been here," Alex said raising his eyebrows as he sat on the end of my bed,

"Shhh. Or you won't come back," I said smiling, so it was pretty evident I was lying,

"Fine fine, where do we start?"

"Brittany," he looked down at the mention of her name, "Come on, we have to do this,"

"Okay… well I just needed comfort and she provided it,"

"Comfort after 8 months?"

"She wasn't the only one," he said never once looking up, my jaw dropped,

"Who Alex? Who?" I demanded to know,

"Love and Rayne," he sounded disgusted with himself, but he couldn't have been more disgusted than I was,

"Seriously Alex? Seriously!" I was now standing up and throwing objects at him,

"Sit down! Please! I thought we were going to talk about it!"

"Oh yeah, that was before I knew you fucked them sluts!"

"Mollie," he scolded,

"Oh shut it Alex! You probably have sort of STD now you know. You should get yourself checked out," I said bitterly, deep down I wanted to cry. But like I have been doing lately, I wasn't going to let anyone know that,

"Mollie! Listen, we were broken up okay, because I fucked up! I woke up one day and you were gone, I didn't know what the fuck I did! And Angelina happened to be there, so… one thing led to another and…"

"I get it,"

"Okay… well I now know I was drunk and I hurt you, I hurt you real bad,"

"Oh yeah, I have scars," I said showing him my arm. His face looked even more hurt than before,

"Mollie," he said just above a whisper, "I'm so sorry,"

"Well, it wasn't _you_, so I can't really blame you. But you had to have some sort of knowledge of it,"

"Mollie, I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that, I hope," the last part was so quiet if you didn't have a good ear like myself, you wouldn't have heard it. I sat down warily closer to him,

"I know, but it wasn't the first time Alex,"

"But it'll be the last, I'm going to stop drinking,"

"Alex, don't be absurd. You can't stop drinking,"

"Then I'll only have two, never get drunk," he bargained,

"Alex, I'm willing to try anything. But if it happens again, well I don't think I'll be able to trust you ever again,"

"Come here," he said opening his arms and motioning with his fingers. I leant forward and turned around, he leant back on the end board and I leant on his chest. It felt nice, it felt warm, it felt normal.

_**When they know they're your heart, And you know you were their armour**_

"Dad!!!!!!!" I said barging into his office, "You are NOT going in the match tonight!"

"I'll just leave…" Jay tried to get out,

"Oh no! You stay too, I ain't happy your in it either!"

"Sweetheart, it's the Captains six sides of steel match. I have to be in it,"

"So you can get the holy hell beaten out of you by Kurt and his fuckin goons?!"

"No, so I can beat the holy hell out of _them_,"

"Look, I love you and trust you dad, but there's _three_ of them and _one_ of you…"

"I have the heart Mollie, and sometimes that's all it takes," Jay had managed to sneak out when I was arguing with dad,

"If you get hurt dad… don't say I didn't warn you,"

_**And I know, I know they've all been talking about me, I can hear them whisper**_

"Good luck," I said before Alex made his way out to the ring, "I really don't like this match," I said turning my attention to Chris,

"We're all tough, we'll be fine,"

"Don't say that! Coz if you're not fine, then you're a liar… and I don't like liars!" I stood there shaking wondering who would be going out next. AJ, Alex and Abyss were in the ring… the next person out was Jay, I gave him a hug and watched him run out, and go straight for Alex, I wiped my hand over my face and sighed,

"Everyman for himself," Chris reminded me,

"When _you_ get in there it becomes 2 against whoever," I laughed at him. As fate would have it Chris Sabin was put in next, then Matt Morgan. Matt threw Alex into the steel and I cringed, then Jay and I cringed again,

"Stop worrying, your making me nervous!" Creed informed me,

"Sorry, I just really hate steel cages!" we erupted in cheers as AJ hit the Pelé kick and threw Matt Morgan right into a black hole slam, making him the first eliminated.

_**Lately I've been sceptical, Silent when I would used to speak, Distant from all around me**_

"Be careful," I whispered to myself as dad made his way to the ring, he got down the end of the ramp and was attacked from behind by Angle, "Dad," I whimpered as Kurt threw him over the guard rail,

"Just relax Barbie," Eric tried to comfort me, but then Kurt hit dad with a chair,

"I can't," I got up and ran out to the top of the ramp and waited for Kurt to leave, then I ran down to dad, "Dad…"

"Mollie, get back," I shook my head and watched as the doctors looked at his arm, Naito came out and got on the top rope and got Creed with a flying dropkick. 2 minutes later Kurt entered, on his way to the ring attacked dad's injured arm, I was pushed behind security and had to watch. We got up and walked backstage. I saw Alex and gave him a big hug,

"You're okay," I smiled then left him to go see Lethal Consequences.

_**Give my regards to soul and romance, They always did the best they could**_

"He makes me sick to my stomach. I'm really not in the mood to eat anything," I said all in one breath,

"You haven't eaten anything in ages Mollie, and your skinny enough as it is," Eric tried forcing a fork into my mouth,

"I'm really not in the mood,"

"Your dads fine,"

"He went back into the frickin match! With a sore frickin shoulder! Don't tell me he's fine, coz I don't think he is, physically _or _mentally Eric!"

"He's Jeff Jarrett, the founder of TNA,"

"Something had to be right,"

"Yeah, well I don't think its still right. He keeps calling out Kurt Angle! He's a fuckin moron,"

"He gave us jobs, he can't be that dumb," AJ added his two cents in,

"Oh be quiet you guys! Mollie's not happy, leave her alone," I said speaking about myself in third person. I began moving my fork through my food and started wondering what Brittany would be doing right now…

_**I'll take you by the hand, And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_Brittany…_

"Jesus Dad! Why you messin with Stinger?" she asked of her father as they walked into the small hotel room,

"I'm not messing with Stinger… didn't you see? I thought he was attacking Jeff so my instincts took over,"

"Yeah… right," she said rolling her eyes,

"Brittany Alison… would I lie to you?"

"Dad… would you?" she would never have doubted her father before… but she did tonight, was it the fact that she had seen Eric attached to the new make up artist? Possibly. What made her less confident about her father was that he didn't answer.

_**She bad and she know the deal, That's what I can't hide when she want to conceal**_

_Alex S._

He turned up the frontline's Florida residence un-announced and was greeted by an unpleased AJ Styles at the door,

"Shelley, what do you want?"

"Is Mollie here?"

"Why?" AJ asked not letting him talk to her unless he had information,

"Coz she's my girlfriend," Alex said, just assuming she had told everyone,

"Mollie!" AJ called like the father of a rebellious teenager. She walked out hugging her body, the breeze from the front door being open was rather chilly,

"Hi…" she said slowly looking at the front door,

"Girlfriend… you're going out again?"

"Well, yeah…"

"You were going to tell us when?" he asked sternly,

"Soon," she looked at Alex, searching for some idea as to why he had turned up here, "Can I talk to Lex alone?" AJ nodded his head and slowly walked away,

"You didn't tell em yet?" was the first thing to come out of Alex's mouth,

"Obviously,"

"Sorry,"

"Well EY knows… I just didn't think it would be cool to tell them now… seeing as you kind of attacked my guys,"

"I really don't like you reffering to Lethal Consequence's are 'your' guys. Coz I'd like to think I'm the only one,"

"Oh, hun. Of course you are! But they're my team," she hugged him reassuringly,

"The guns were your team," he pouted when she let go,

"Then you had to go disrespect the rest of the frontline and get your ass kicked out,"

"Me and Chris are family, more so than the rest of the guys, and well, he comes first,"

"Oh, yeah I understand that, but you could have been nicer…"

"Mollie! Dukes!" Eric called signalling Dukes of Hazzard was starting,

"That's my cue to leave," she hugged him again, and gave him a passionate kiss,

"I'll see you later then…"

"Yeah," she smiled and closed the door behind him.

_**Nobody wanna see us together, Nobody thought we'd last forever**_

_Mollie…_

"Who do you keep texting? Your missing the movie!"

"I'm texting no one,"

"Bullshit! You've had your fingers on that keypad all freakin day!" I ripped it out of his hands and it beeped, the screen read 'Danielle' I threw it back at him, "Invite her over,"

"What?" he asked dumbfounded,

"Invite her over, we'll watch another movie,"

"Role Models!" Jay screamed, he was so close to landing on _his_ face, but he saved himself,

"Role Models it is!" Joe exclaimed,

"WHAT? We didn't even get a chance to answer!" I complained like he did the day in the locker room,

"Shut up," he snarled at me,

"So… did you invite her?" Eric nodded and I grinned wickedly,

"Be nice!"

"I was the one that suggested it!"

_**I don't care about spots on my apples, Leave me the birds and the bees - please**_

I woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry pancakes, _when did they learn to cook?_ I asked myself. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. If I didn't smell pancakes I wouldn't have gotten up. I walked down stairs closely followed by Petey and Jay, we got to the kitchen and I stopped dead in my tracks,

"Hey Mollie! How are you this morning?" she was wide awake, I didn't even know she stayed the night, but here she was, in the kitchen, her eyes wide open, her hair and make up done, fully dressed in what would have been _my_ Sunday best,

"You do know its 8 in the morning?" I questioned looking at the clock on the wall. She looked at my hair and clothes and I screamed inside. I was in a old pair of sweats, an oversized tee, my hair was all over the place and I had no make up on,

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, I just thought seeing as you let me stay the night here, I'd get up early and make an extra special breakfast," my brain was screaming 'Try Hard' but my stomach was screaming 'Food' and seeing as I had not eaten in a while… my stomach won,

"Well that's great," I sat next to Petey who was now finishing his 3rd pancake,

"I could get used to this," he said with a mouth full of food. I saw Danielle give him a disgusted look. Oh, this sucks, she's a princess. Hmm, interesting.

**a/n I was going to put James in this… but I wanted to end it there. So next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n back!! School holidays… might mean more updates!!! Awesome! Thanks guys for the reviews… you know who you are. You're loyalty astounds me!! Songs…**1. All summer long-Kid Rock 2. You make me Happy-Will Hodge (the still standing theme :D) 3. When I'm Gone- Eminem 4. Unwell-Matchbox 20 5. Rearranged-Limp Bizkit 6. Human-The Killers 7. Pain-Three Days Grace 8. Dangerous-Kardinal Offishal 9. Don't Matter-Akon 10. Big Yellow Taxi-Counting Crows.

_**I'm coming out of my cage, And I've been doing just fine**_

I walked into the Impact zone in fear. Not so much fear of MEM, but fear of what spending to much time with Danielle could do. She was happy… all the damn time. It should be illegal to be that happy. I have never seen her angry or sad, I've seen her disgusted, but she made it look pretty. She had linked arms with Eric and they were talking about something I didn't care about. I spotted Britt and gave her a sympathetic smile. She was standing with Taylor Wilde, so that was good, she'd found a friend. I mouthed 'help me' and pleaded with my eyes, but she just smiled and stuck her tongue out,

"Well, this is where I must leave," Danielle said in her overly sweet tone, "I'll see _you_ later," she said tapping Eric on the nose,

"Bye…" he said smiling,

"Later!" I called after the disappearing figure, "I really don't like her,"

"At least your being nice," he congratulated me. I rolled my eyes and sighed… I don't know how long that will last.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday**_

"Damn… Planet Jarrett would so own right now,"

"Yeah it would," Petey and Eric agreed, no one else did though. Because well, they had some beef with Planet Jarrett, but Team Canada were a major asset,

"What makes you say that?" AJ asked,

"Well, seeing there were so many people in it, we could easily take out the Mafia,"

"You do know that the frontline has replaced Planet Jarrett,"

"Yeah, I know. Its just cool to have my name on it," I stated proudly.

_**Girl, what you do to me is everything, Make me say anything; just to get you back again**_

I had my ear buds in my ears and I was walking back to the car, but I walked into James Storm,

"James… hi,"

"You know… what I said a few weeks back… sorry,"

"You're looking out for me James… and I thank you for that… but damn, let me live my life!" I said laughing the last bit,

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt again,""Damn James… I am 23 years old…" did I mention that? I don't think I did… well anyways, "I am fully capable of taking care of myself…"

"I know Moll, and I don't doubt that,"

"Look James… this is the paternal old man coming out in ya. Go and get a drink and ride on your little motor thing…" without any objections he turned around and walked away… okay so the whole being 23 thing I failed to mention… well yes, I am 3 years younger than Alex Shelley… I'm the baby of the front line, well other than Jay… I've also been at TNA since the beginning, well backstage for the first part. Dad wouldn't let me wrestle because I was too young.

_**The film called Life, where my heart is the soundtrack**_

I rubbed my eyes as the overly cheery voice sounded through the living room, I just wanted to go to bed, but nooo Danielle insists on making us a proper meal,

"Its late Danielle, and I want to sleep, thanks for the offer…" yawn "but I really want to sleep,"

"You have to eat… you had a big night!"

"If I eat now, I won't be able to burn it off and I will get fat… you really want to be the reason I get fat?"

"Mollie…" Eric said sternly,

"I'm sorry Danielle, but I'm not hungry, but thank you for your offer," I said rolling my eyes, I said I'd be nice… not a damn ass kisser. I trudged up the stairs and got out my laptop and signed into MSN, Brittany was on.

**Brittany Bitch says:** OMG HI!!!

**Barbie loves Ken says: **LOL HI!!!

**Brittany Bitch says: **wat ya up 2?

**Barbie loves Ken says: **Danielle… that stupid bitch is waaaaaaay 2 happy. Help me!

**Brittany Bitch:** wat she do this time?

**Barbie loves Ken says:** shes tryin 2 feed us this late & make us fat asses and then I yelled her & Eric told me off now I'm here.

**Brittany Bitch says: **lol ur name btw. Hope she don't see it.

**Barbie loves Ken says: **she can see it & I'll tell her to get screwed. Besides she doesn't kno who Barbie and Ken r. as far as she knos there mattel inc products.

**Brittany Bitch says: **so true… hey I g2g cya round moll

**Barbie loves Ken says: **Later Britt. xoxo.

_Brittany Bitch appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign on._

I signed off too and turned off my light.

_**I can see myself in the movies with my picture in the city lights**_

Truth was, dad hasn't had me do much lately, just accompany Lethal Consequences to their matches… I have to talk to him about that, its getting on my nerves. I can only sit back and watch Velvet and Angelina shake their asses so many times.

"MJ," Joe asked as we sat in the locker room, I looked up at the big man, "You look unhappy,"

"I need a match Joe. Its been too long, _and_ I still need to hurt somebody!"

"Abyss has rubbed off on you,"

"Oh god, I know… I asked if I could have a match against him,"

"You're an idiot,"

"Dad said no… as expected…"

"You sound upset about that,"

"I need a match! I need to wrestle so bad Joe! I wanna do a move on someone!"

"Maybe you should attack Shelley tonight yeah?"

_**I've got to follow my heart, No matter how far, I gotta roll the dice, Never look back and never think twice**_

"Mike what heck is that girl doing?!"

"Teaching Shelley a lesson! He hurt her friends! You don't do that!" Mike Tenay answered his partner. I was in the ring, I was on the turnbuckle, I was about to perform a flying neck breaker, praying to God he didn't move out of the way. He turned around and I jumped. I landed with a thud, but got up just fine, Alex on the other hand… not so good. I looked at him as if I were proud of myself, I was really hoping I didn't hurt him too bad.

_**And all that she intends, And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label**_

"I can't believe you actually did it," Joe was the first person to comment on my move,

"Your idea Joe,"

"You didn't have to do it!"

"It was a move, and it was on him, but damn it felt goooood!" I sat on the bench that was leaning against the wall and leaned back,

"You're sick and twisted Mollie Jarrett,"

"If I wasn't Joe, I wouldn't be me,"

"Yes, that is true," he agreed back before grabbing what he needed and making his way to the ring to promo. This left me alone in the Frontline locker room, its been awhile since that's happened.

"Mollie, could I speak to you?" in walked Danielle, just when I thought I had some peace and quiet,

"Well, ya just did, so I guess ya can,"

"That's so funny!" the fake smile I had plastered on my face immediately removed itself from my face,

"You're fuckin kiddin me right?"

"What?" her smile had gone too, I had stood up and she knew I meant business,

"This is all an act isn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Is this who you really are? Or is this a fucking act so you can ruin my life?" I said very loudly, "No one, and I mean NO ONE can be this damn happy all the damn time, its not humanly possible. You must go home and be all emo and depressed because this, this," I said pointing to her, "Its unhealthy!"

"I really don't understand," I stepped back and stared at her, no emotion on my face, I just stared at her, trying to find any hint of a lie. Damn this bitch was good, she looked completely innocent, I swear she's lying, she has to be an actor,

"Fine, I'm sorry Danielle, I really am," so _that_ was a lie, but she doesn't have to know that now does she?

_**I've changed my life completely, I've seen the lightning leave me**_

_Eric Y._

"Eric, I don't get it, Mollie, before… she just, accused me of lying," the red haired girl cried to her boyfriend,

"How do you mean lying?"

"She said no one can be this happy all the time," well she wasn't happy now, but you get the idea, "She thinks its all an act so I can ruin her life!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Eric knew very well Mollie meant every single word she said, Mollie wasn't happy,

"No, but she did Eric! She was really angry! She said I was unhealthy and I must go home and cry and be depressed! Why doesn't she like me?!"

"Don't take it personally Dani," he said holding her close, "Mollie's been going through some friendship issues, and trust issues. She's not really ready to be able to put her trust in anyone else's hands,"

"I just want to be her friend,"

"I know, I know," he kissed the top of her head and she kept her head on his shoulder.

_**Has the world changed, Or is it still the same, A man can kill and still be the sweetest thing**_

_Mollie K J._

"Britt… what do I do?!" I whined over the phone,

"_What we do best. Be just as big a pain in the ass back,"_

"I like, I like… but honestly, I don't think I can be _that_ annoying, that would take a rocket scientist,"

"_You gotta try… just do what she does, just be her!"_

"Damn… okay… the plan starts in the morning! If I'm gonna be up at 7... I need to go to bed now,"

"_Its 10pm,"_ Brittany informed laughing,

"I'm not a morning person,"

"_Yeah, I know…"_

_**What did you learn today? I learned nothin, What did you do today? I did nothin**_

"Good Morning Petey!" I said like Danielle,

"Good Morning Peter," oh, she one upped me… oh well,

"Morning…" he said eyeing me off,

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked kindly,

"What ya got?"

"Pancakes… eggs and bacon… and other things,"

"Eggs and bacon…"

"Its on the stove now Peter," Danielle said from the stove, "Take a seat and they'll be done in less than a minute. Petey took a seat at the table and called me over,

"Moll, what the hell you doin?" he whispered,

"Nothing Petey," I said trying to keep a straight face,

"I will find out,"

"Ready!" Danielle said excitedly,

"Awesome!" Petey said back just as excited. It was 8:30 in the morning, I haven't been up this early in ages, but I went to bed early so that makes it better. Before long everybody had woken up and we had made breakfast for all of them. To be honest it pissed me off. Before she came, you made your own breakfast unless someone was feeling nice, which was hardly ever. I never made _everybody_ breakfast and I refused to be treated like a slave. I am very opposed to sexism. And Danielle being here has changed that, I have become a slave to these dumbass's.

_**Never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away**_

_Petey and Eric…_

"She's up to something," Maple Leaf Muscle said to his friend,

"She's being everything she hates,"

"But why?"

"I don't care why, I want her to stop before she does something she regrets,"

"What does she hate?"

"Laundry…" the two males said in unison, both plotting something evil,

"Dani!" the smaller blonde called to his girlfriend,

"Yes sweet,"

"There's heaps of washing… and I understand if you don't want to," he hated asking women to do this, hanging with Mollie, he never had to ask, he had to do it himself. If he asked Mollie it would be off with his head,

"No, no don't be silly, of course I'll do it," she smiled sweetly, "I'll get Mollie to help,"

_**I keep stalling, keeping me together, People around gotta find something to say now**_

_Petey and EY watch MJ and DT._

"Mollie, could you help me with the laundry?" she froze, _laundry? She wants me to do the freakin laundry! _The guys laundry none the less,

"Uh, no sorry I just remembered I have to go the store and get some extra things for lunch," I said backing towards the door,

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me, I need some things too. I'll join you,"

"I was planning on going alone, you could go later,"

"Why waste energy? We can both go now,"

"Energy will go over it, I was planning on going alone," I repeated, "Besides… if I go now, you can do the laundry and I can do the shopping. So we can all have fun sooner!"

"Oh! You're right! I'll do the laundry and you do the shopping!" Mollie smiled and left in a rush so she couldn't change her mind.

"Damn Mollie's good," Eric said when they were out of earshot,

"Really good," Petey agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n haha hi, I'm back! Reviewers, I thank you very much, **_Angel, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, nic-002001 _**and **_BournePriceless54._ **Cheers. Songs…**1. Mr. Brightside-The Killers 2. The Reason-Hoobastank 3. Lonely No More-Rob Thomas 4. Eye of the Storm-Bliss n Eso 5. The Fame-Lady Gaga 6. To Be Loved-Papa Roach 7. Shimmer-Fuel it on the Boogie-Jackson 5 9. Buses and Trains-Bachelor Girl 10. Never Miss a Beat-Kaiser Chiefs 11. Live Your Life-T.I 12. That's Not My Name-The Ting Tings **continue.**

_**I'll have whatever you have, come on lets give it a whirl, coz I've been watching you**_

"Baby wipes?!" I asked myself when I read the list Danielle had written for me, "Ah, whatever," I grabbed the nearest box and threw them in the cart. I walked up and down the aisles grabbing what Danielle wanted and some random stuff to make it look like I actually had to get something. I was walking to the cash register when I heard the familiar ruckus of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin with a shopping cart. They flew around the corner and almost ran into me, but I jumped out of the way just in time and sent them crashing into a big display,

"OUCH!" Chris screamed, "Damn it Moll!"

"MOLLIE?!" Alex screamed just as loud and you could see his arms flailing through the boxes of cereal,

"Hey Alex," I said smirking,

"Mollie why'd ya move?" Chris asked when he had finally stood up,

"It was either move or get smashed by two losers and their trolley,"

"Mollie you've been avoiding me…" Alex said when _he_ had stood up,

"What? No way, I'm not avoiding you,"

"You haven't spoken to me since you got me with a flying neck breaker," he stated when we walked towards the check outs,

"I haven't seen you,"

"You didn't return my calls,"

"Oh, well that I can explain, my phone died during the week and well, I haven't charged it yet,"

"Smooth," he smirked and pulled me into a hug, "Well, just to let you know, you had me worried sick,"

"Sorry babe, but I still love you,"

_**This used to be a funhouse, but now its full of evil clowns**_

"Honey, I'm home!" oh shit, I'm supposed to be a 'lady', eh. One mishap won't kill anyone,

"Okay, so I did the laundry, did you do the shopping," Danielle was the first person to greet me,

"Yeah, its in the car. I was hoping the guys could help me,"

"Yeah, lets go," Eric said pulling Petey outside with him,

"Thanks," I closed the door behind me so I could talk to the two Blonde Canadians, "You two better have one heck of an explanation,"

"An explanation for what?" Petey asked acting innocent,

"For the laundry," I grabbed a couple of bags and turned to him,

"That was _not_ my idea!" he took a few steps back and looked at Eric, squealing on him,

"_You_?! I don't fucking believe it! You of all people Eric!"

"Oh, come on, you're pretending to be her! I had to find a way to stop it!"

"I'm pretending to be her, coz she's fakin it! Honestly! She's too damn happy for her own good!"

"Well, I see you failed there! When you yelled at her the first time, she came crying, as in with tears, to me coz you accused her of being fake!" I tried to read his face for a lie, nothing,

"Oh, shit," I walked away, Eric was angry, pissed off and disappointed, I hated disappointing people, it made me feel so bad, I walked inside and saw Danielle sitting on the kitchen bench,

"No, its all cool… he's clueless, he's so adorable… a bit, but I got it under control…" it sounded a bit suspicious, but it could also be innocent, I made a noise by whacking the bag against the wall, "Oh, I have to go… love you,"

"Hey… Eric and Petey are coming,"

"Oh, okay… did you get…"

"I got everything on the list," I nodded,

"Thank you." Danielle Tarulli is one creepy chick.

_**She got the current in her hand, just shock you like you won't believe**_

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett what was that last week?!"

"Hello Dad, I'm good thanks and you?"

"Mollie, don't test me! I'm not in the mood!"

"Sorry," I shrunk back into my shoulders,

"What were you trying to pull last week? Doing a move on Alex Shelley?!"

"That's what you get for not putting me in a freakin match for so long!"

"You didn't think of talking to me?!"

"I did! I came in here and asked for a match against Rayne, but she had a match, and we got into Abyss and all that!"

"You had to do that move?! You could have hurt yourself!"

"DAD! I'm trained! I'm a pro! I know what I'm doing!" this is the first thing I do when I get to Impact. I have a fight with my dad, great way to start the night, "Look, just put me in a match tonight and it'll be fine,"

"You want a match?"

"Well you can have a match," I smiled widely, "Against The Beautiful People, your partners will be Roxxi and Taylor Wilde," tag team match! Not Fair!

_**If god was a gamble would you make a bet, would you make a bet?**_

Bridging German Suplex for the win! On Madison Rayne! I grabbed a microphone,

"So, you three think you can go around cutting peoples hair. Well I would cut your locks off, but girls, if I do, you'll get even uglier, and quite frankly, I really don't think these people deserve to see your ugly bald heads,"

_**You're the queen of the superficial, But how long before you tell the truth?**_

"Great match Mollie," Danielle complimented me, does this girl give up?!

"Thanks Danielle, you did a good job on their make up…" what was I supposed to say?

"Thank you Mollie," she smiled sweetly and returned to whatever she was doing.

"Danielle, umm you know what I said the other day, I'm sorry if I offended you or upset you," wait, did I just apologise?

"Its okay Mollie, Eric explained about the trust thing, and I'm sorry if I just kind of came really fast into your life. I didn't mean to cause any harm," that _and_ you stole my best friends guy…

"So we all cool?" I asked not really sure,

"Yeah, we're cool," she said 'cool' as though it were an evil word, or she had just learnt it… weird.

_**You completely know the power that you have, The only one makes me laugh**_

Alex and I had planned to go out for dinner, just the two of us. And we're going to the Outback Steakhouse… but I'm not complaining, I love meat. So much! And its cool seeing all the Aussie stuff. Their accents are so funny! I also love the weird stuff they say, like 'G'day' and 'mate' with their accents its so funny! Well back to what I was saying. I charged my phone and as soon as it was on and charging he rang and asked me to go to dinner. So here I am waiting outside the front of the house waiting for him to pull up. It surprisingly didn't take long,

"This is a first," I said as I opened the door,

"What do ya mean?"

"You're on time!" I replied shocked,

"Starting afresh Mollie and this is what happens," I nodded and smiled.

_**I can cheer lead you for on the sideline (oh) Whisper in your ear so divine**_

"Alex, come in, please," I begged at the door,

"They don't like me Moll," I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, "For 5 minutes," never fails,

"Yay!" I said childishly grabbing his hands and pulling him into the room where everyone was, "Guys, guess who's here," they all looked up then looked back that the TV not interested, well except Dani,

"Hey, Alex right?"

"Yeah, Danielle?" they shook each others hands and nodded,

"Alex, come on," I pulled him upstairs to my room,

"I wanted to stay and chat,"

"No, not with her. Ever. You understand?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She'll brainwash you Lex, I can't have you bein brainwashed now can I?" I walked into my room quickly followed by my boyfriend. I went to my bed and got under the covers, and pulled up a corner then patted the spot next to me, "Sit," I said sweetly.

_**I like the way he's speaking His confidence is peaking**_

I woke up the next morning and tried to roll over, but something was stopping me. I opened my heavy eyes,

"Alex," I groaned trying to push him off me but he was too heavy, "Alex, babe, get up,"

"I don't wanna," he moaned,

"Okay," I said rolling so my back was to him and his arm was around my waist. I tried to get back to sleep but that dream was ruined by none other than Danielle…

"Come on Mollie! Its time to get up. I need help with breakfast," I almost choked when she said that, was I still putting on this charade? "Oh, oops sorry,"

"Nah its cool, we're up. Right Alex?" I said pinching his side,

"I'm up!" he said shooting out of bed. We walked down stairs our eyes were still heavy. When we got to the bottom all eyes were on us, well on Alex, "I'm gonna leave," he turned to the door,

"No, you don't have to," I told him pulling him back,

"Nah, I think I should. I'll see ya later," he kissed me lightly and walked out.

"Good work losers! You scared him!"

_**How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable, So condescending unnecessarily critical**_

"Thank you Mollie, you've been a great help!" I mocked Danielle when I next caught up with Brittany, she laughed half heartedly, "Are you sick or something?" she shrugged, "Britt… you're not okay are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"You got fever?" I got up and felt her forehead, "No… Britt what's up?"

"Nothing, I swear,"

"You fuckin pregnant or something?" I laughed hard, she looked down and got REALLY quiet, "Holy fucking shit! You're not married! You don't even have damn boyfriend! Who? When?!"

"I don't know!"

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday…"

"What are you gonna do? Coz you can't wrestle!"

"You don't think I know that?! I've just ruined my career!"

"We have to speak to…"

"I am not speaking to your dad! Coz he'll tell my dad!"

"We'll talk to Traci yeah?"

_**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**_

"Trace, mega damage control… now!" I pulled Britt into Traci's office and forced her down into a seat,

"Sup?" she asked worried. We explained the whole thing and she sighed,

"What am I gonna do?!" Britt cried loudly,

"First off, keep it down! These walls are paper thin," I advised her,

"Britt, you obviously can't wrestle if you're going to have a baby,"

"I want to quit," my head that was facing Traci snapped towards her,

"Britt!"

**a/n cliff hanger!!!! Sorry…**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n normal reviewers. AND I'M SORRY GUYS!!! You'll have to see :D Angel.. Yeso one of them was by Estelle.. *thumbs up* songs…**1. Rock your body- Justin Timberlake 2. Funhouse- Pink 3. Electric Feel-MGMT 4. Burning Bridges-The Grates 5. Hate That I Love You -Rihanna 6. Halo- Pussycat Dolls 7. American Boy-Estelle 8. Harder to Breathe-Maroon 5 9. One Step at a time-Jordin Sparks. **by the way… tomorrow well, the 10****th**** which is tomorrow in Aus, marks the one month Anniversary of 'Learning the Hardy Way' :D awesome.**

_**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**_

"Britt! No you can't!" I begged her,

"Well, I can't exactly wrestle now can I?"

"You don't have to quit, I mean come on! You could help Lauren or something, you don't have to stop!"

"Mollie, when I have this kid, I am not going to be coming back!" oh my, I think my heart just broke,

"But Britt… I don't want you to leave…" I said honestly almost starting to cry,

"Mollie… we're friends forever, heck we're sisters!"

"Well then, we're are you planning on going?"

"I don't know… but to Rhode Island?"

"No, you're either staying with your dad or me, your not staying by yourself," I said over-protectively to my 'expecting' best friend,

"I don't wanna stay with dad," she said like a little child,

"Why? You don't wanna face him?"

"He's gone crazy. I asked him why he attacked Sting and all he said was… he thought Sting was attacking Jeff, which was a total lie, and yeah well, I'm not happy with him,"

"Then you can stay with us as long as you like, but unless you wanna be stuck with Danielle for a week, you gotta come back to Nashville with me,"

"If I get to hang with Beth and Sophie, its cool,"

_**Told you I'll be here forever, Said I'll always be a friend, Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**_

"I don't know where dad is," I told Beth truthfully, "He's probably still back in Florida,"

"Oh," she looked devastated, but right now, Jeff Jarrett was not my favourite person in the world, yes he was my father, so he doesn't necessarily deserve to see us now. He was contemplating become a member of the Main Event Mafia,

"But guess who I brought home? Someone even cooler than dad!" I said excitedly, I opened the door dramatically, "Drum Roll Please…" I paused for effect, "ITS BRITTANY!"

"Hello Hello!" she said in a British accent when she walked, "Hey Beth," she smiled as Beth rand towards her and she bent down to give her a hug,

"BRITT!"

"Look Honey-Bee, I'm gonna set Britt up in our room okay," it was 'our' room because Britt spent so much time here that she practically lived here. We walked into the room in silence, "What's on your mind Follie?" Follie, was Foley and Mollie mixed into one, I don't know how we got that one…

"Kids… I don't know if I can do this Mollie!"

"Britt, I support you, no matter what you decide, its your decision and I'm gonna love you no matter what you do,"

"I just don't want to do it on my own Mollie,"

"Britt, look, you are never going to be alone. I'm always going to be here, we may fight, like not too long ago, but if you hadn't noticed… well I'm back aren't I? And I'm here to help you. Also, everyone else in the frontline…"

"Oh, no, god no! I am not telling anyone else okay,"

"Fine, but if you change your mind, we may have kicked you out, but deep down, we're all family, forever and always. Never ever forget that Brittany and you'll get through life,"

"I heard my 3rd sister's back," Sophie said walking in,

"Britch is back," Sophie walked up and hugged her.

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**_

"Alex… babe… calm down… what's wrong?" I asked to my frantic boyfriend who was on the phone, "Relax! Please!… I'm in Nashville… she's with me… tell Eric to calm down too… we're watching more movies… look I'll call you later all three of them are givin me the evil eye… will do… love you too… bye…"

"You and Alex are together again!" Sophie said like a typical teenager. I sat back on the couch next to Brittany and whispered,

"Eric's worried about you," she looked up at me and smiled. She turned back to the movie, 'Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants 2'. It's a great movie to watch when one of main characters has a pregnancy scare. SCARE! "Britt here now, we're going to the store," I said in a very superhero like voice, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door, "Sophie, you're in charge, you know the rules!" when we were in the car and reversing out the driveway she turned to me,

"What?!"

"Do you actually know if you're pregnant?!"

"Um... Yeah well... Uh no," she stumbled out. I rolled my eyes. It didn't take long to get to the pharmacy, it wasn't too far away, plus I was speeding pretty bad. I ran inside grabbed numerous pregnancy tests and some chocolate bars, paid for them and ran back out, all in all I think it took 2 minutes.

"So, you don't have to do it now, but you have to do it eventually,"

"I know,"

"So, do you have any idea who the father is?"

"Not a clue,"

"Its no one in TNA is it?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's a guy from the bar…" she mentioned this as we walked back into the house.

_**Kids in the street drinking wine on the sidewalk. Saving the plans that we made, 'till its night time.**_

Back in Florida, we walked into the house of horror's

"Brittany!" Danielle said excitedly, I raised my lip in a scowl but quickly hid it when the guys walked in. I saw Eric's face light up,

"Lets go upstairs," we got to the top when she asked a question I was dreading,

"Is my room still there?"

"Yeah, about that… Eric insisted on giving it to Danielle…" she took a deep breath and exhaled,

"That's okay, I can share with you right?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Mollie! Brittany! Lunch is ready!"

"You get to see the psycho at work," Brittany grinned and followed me downstairs.

_**You keep me warm at night, never wanna let you go, you know you make me feel alright**_

"Mollie, why is Brittany staying with us again?" Eric asked looking at the black haired lady sitting with Petey Williams,

"Coz she can," I told him simply,

"That's all?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I grabbed my plate and put it in the dishwasher. Brittany stood up and walked up the stairs. I was going to follow her but there was a knock on the door, "I got it!" I ran to the front door and threw it open, "Hey Alex!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. As if he was programmed to ruin my life, James Storm also showed up at our house, "Hey James," I walked into the house hand in hand with Alex and was closely followed by James,

"Hey guys," nods were given and the lone 'hi' from Eric was heard when Alex made his presence known,

"How's it goin?" heads snapped and bodies stood when James made _his_ presence known,

"Mollie, kitchen now!" AJ shouted, I walked in casually, "What are _both_ of them doing here?"

"Well, as we established already, Alex is my boyfriend, as for James I don't know,"

"I came to say hi," the voice of 'The Cowboy' James Storm filled the room,

"Private convo," AJ informed him,

"If I stay in there I'll hurt Alex,"

"Why?" I scowled,

"He's going to hurt you again,"

"So, I'm starting to like him now," AJ changed his mind,

"You two stop it! Stop trying to control my life!"

"We're trying to do what's best for you," James said in defence of himself and AJ,

"Oh come on! If you were trying to do what's best for me, you'd be like Eric and Petey and support me!" I screeched, "Or you'd be like Joe and hate his guts, but still have the decency to KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed Alex by the hand and smashed my lips into his, I then dragged him out the front door.

_**She saw the bright lights, She caught the fever, She got contagious**_

I had tears falling down my face as I cried into Alex's chest as we sat on the front lawn,

"Its not fair Alex," I had been crying like this for a good half hour, and no one had come outside yet,

"Mollie, life isn't fair babe,"

"Why must they do that?"

"They care about you,"

"But I care about _you_,"

"Mollie, they're like big brothers… I hurt you once, and they are never going to let me forget it," I said no more and just held onto him tight. It had to be another 10 minutes before Brittany came out,

"Guys, its getting cold, you should come inside," Alex stood up and put out his hand,

"I'll go, to avoid causing you more trouble," he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "Don't let anyone piss you off okay? If they do, ring me and I'll be right over,"

"Thanks," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, I walked up to Britt and linked arms with her, "You done it yet?"

"I am so not doing it here," she laughed at me.

_**Try to bend my body to the latest hit, someone called the nurse thought I was having a fit**_

"Danielle, come with me please…" I said curling my finger,

"Yes,"

"We are going to teach you the rules of this house," Brittany said sweetly,

"Number one, the guys are to do their own laundry," I started and me and Foley took it in turns,

"Number two, we take it in turns to cook dinner,"

"Number three, we clean up after ourselves…" we continued until we had gone through all the rules,

"That's okay guys, I don't mind," I dragged my hand down my face as Danielle said this,

"No, its not okay… Danielle, you don't have to do anything… the only thing your really doing is making them lazy, just please stop!" I pleaded,

"Its for their own good! And yours too, you can't be a slave forever," Brittany stated.

_**Just you and me and love and all of our friends, Living life like an ocean**_

"Lock eyes from across the room, Down my drink while the rhythms boom," Jay sang around the locker room, I looked on in shock horror, "Take your hand and skip the names, No need here for the silly games,"

"STOP! For the love of god stop it NOW!" I tried to be serious but he kept singing and I kept laughing,

"Make our way through the smoke and crowd, The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud, Move in close as the lasers fly, Our bodies touch and the angels cry,"

"Leave this place go back to yours,"

'Not you too!" I groaned when Consequences Creed started singing the song by The Lonely Island. I stuck my tongue and found a ridiculous song on my ipod, "You asked for it," I cleared my throat, "Hi Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride? Sure, Ken! Jump in!" their eyes bulged, "I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic, You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, Imagination, life is your creation,"

"Okay! Okay! We Surrender!" Jay got on his knees and begged,

"That's what I thought…"

_**And I chose guitar over ballet, and I'd take these suckers down, cause they just get in my way**_

Britt and I sat in the small room in the Florida house. She looked at me and nodded,

"I'm ready," I nodded and she grabbed the bag I had gotten the other day and walked into the connecting bathroom,

"I'll be here waiting." I waited for who knows how long. She came out of the bathroom depressed and she nodded. I got up immediately and ran to hug her, "We'll get through it, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n same old Authors Note. Except… This Chapter is for Angel, because she's gonna write me a story!!! Thank you again! So a little message, you write me a story, you get three chapters of this story dedicated to yourself!! Coz I'm that damn nice! Lol jokes. The timeline in this story is screwed up. There weeks are like 3 or 4 of ours. So really sorry if its too damn confusing. Songs…**1. Sober-Pink 2. Umbrella-Rihanna 3. Unwritten-Natasha Beddingfield 4. Paris is Burning-Ladyhawke 5. What I like about You-Lillix 6. Welcome to the World-Kevin Rudolf 7. Can't Shake It-Kate Miller-Heidke 8. Its not my time-3 doors down 9. One of the Boys-Katy Perry **continue on…**

_**Happiness is just outside my window, Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?**_

"Mollie Kendal… talk to me," my father semi-begged,

"Why dad? So you can tell me you've given up on the frontline and decide you want to be friends with the Mafia?!"

"Its not like that darlin,"

"Then what is it?" I asked him seriously. He stayed silent but he looked deep in thought, obviously trying to find the answer, "Dad, if you become apart of the Mafia, then what was the use in building the frontline? We built it for you. Its your fault its here. But if you go with Scott, then there is no need for it, and we may as well all fall subject to Angle's wishes." I grabbed my bag and excited his office in a rush.

_**Her yellow SUV is now the enemy, Looks at her average life, nothing has been all right since…**_

"Do you have _any _idea who it could be?"

"It could be a number of people!" Britt shouted back,

"Keep it down unless you want the whole damn house to know," I hushed her,

"Sorry, but I honestly don't know Mollie," I pouted then put on my thinking face,

"Well, Britt, the only thing you can do, is be a single mum…" I paused, "Unless you find a guy that's willing to be a d-" I stopped talking abruptly when there was a knock at the door, "What AJ?" I said harshly,

"Dinner's on the table," I nodded my head. Danielle had stopped trying to do everything after we had that little chat with her. AJ made dinner tonight,

"What's on the menu?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs,

"Mac and Cheese," Petey answered,

"Yummers," I stated childishly.

_**Clouds are clearing the sky, I'm wondering why, I am feeling so good again.**_

"What do you want to name it?" I asked Britt when we were on a walk,

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Jeremy Michael,"

"That's a good name,"

"If it's a girl… Charlotte Mollie," she looked at and smiled. I smiled back hugged her so tight,

"I love you so much!" I stopped to think for a second, "What's it like to be pregnant?"

"I don't feel any different than usual… but its only the early stages… I might start getting morning sickness soon,"

"Try explaining that to the house,"

"God, don't remind me!"

_**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity, To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment**_

Well needless to say, with in a few days Brittany had developed the dreaded 'Morning Sickness',

"Is she okay?" Danielle questioned, she was more bearable than before, but she was still very nosy,

"She's got a tummy bug is all," I covered for her, I then banged on the door of the bathroom, "You alright in there?" I heard a muffled 'yeah', "Do you need anything?" I then heard a muffled 'no thanks', "Call if you need anything,"

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Danielle, she's just been feeling a little off the past couple of days," I didn't really lie with that one. Danielle nodded her head and her longish red hair bobbed up and down perfectly.

_**I look around the room and wonder, When and why and how my life has changed**_

_The POV of Eric Young…_

Danielle wondered over to and sat on the couch cushion next to me. When she had made herself comfortable she leaned on me, I wrapped my arm around her body and looked at her knowing she had something to say,

"I think there's something their not telling us,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't seen Brittany here in who knows how long, and then Mollie brings her home one day and says she's staying with us and offers no further explanation,"

"Dan, there's nothing to be scared about. She's probably saying here because her dad's a bit weird at the moment and her and Mollie are friends again,"

"I just think something's not quite right," she said not giving in, I patted her arm,

"That's what Mollie thought about you remember… just don't think about it,"

_**And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you till, You know whats been on my mind**_

_Brittany Foley's POV_

I almost walked out of the kitchen but I heard Danielle talking to Eric… and I was not happy. She was doubting me. That stupid chick was doubting _me_! Well, she was right in doubting me… but come on that bitch! Continuing… I stuck my head out the door just enough to see his arm wrapped around her. I pulled my head back into kitchen and stared at the wall,

"That used to be me," I whispered ever so softly to myself. Me and Eric never dated exclusively but we acted like it, "What have I done?" I again whispered to myself as I slid down the kitchen cupboards with tears in my eyes. I hugged my stomach and thought of how bad I had messed up my life…

_**I am capable of really anything, I can cut you into pieces, But my heart is broken**_

_Back with M.J_

"Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Mollie J!" I came into the family room and saw EY and Danielle cuddling. I sat on a bean bag and stared at the blank T.V, and I stupidly asked, "Is there something wrong with the T.V?"

"Barbie… that is why you are a natural blonde,"

"What?"

"Its turned off…" Danielle told me,

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day the T.V was turned off between the hours of 9 and 12," I laughed, "I'm hungry," I said and quickly set off to the kitchen. I walked in not caring about my surroundings, all my thoughts were on the fridge and the food waiting inside. That was until I tripped over something and heard a little yelp. I composed myself and looked down, "The hell?" were the only words to come out of my mouth. Brittany looked up at me and smiled half heartedly,

"Man, I'm pathetic," she put up her hand and I grabbed it, pulling her to stand up. You could tell she had been crying,

"You okay?" I asked,

"I'll be fine…" she started, "I miss Eric," my supersonic hearing heard the last part,

"We'll get him back," I promised.

_**You say you're going through changes, Every day it seems your life is up and down**_

"We gotta find a way to get you out of here," Traci said as me and Brittany sat in a café,

"Two words… Faith Nash," I stated,

"What about her?"

"Well, she left using the respect crap as her reason. We could get Britt out because of Mick…" Faith left when the MEM vs. Frontline thing started, she couldn't handle the respect aspect. Her dad and her boyfriend were fighting and she couldn't take it,

"I don't want to do that. Dad would hate me," the dark haired gal sighed,

"Well…" I put my hand on my chin and thought dramatically, "We're still fighting, we could use that…" I suggested. I looked at Traci who nodded, then at Britt who too nodded, "Now we call Dixie."

_**And what do I get, for my pain? Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game**_

I stood backstage with Lauren waiting for the camera to turn on so they could begin Brittany's retirement process,

"On in 5-4-3-2-" the camera man said,

"I'm here with Knockout Mollie Jarrett, Mollie your thoughts on the recent events between your father and the Main Event Mafia,"

"Lauren… I don't know. Okay. I don't understand and frankly, I don't want to! Its pointless. Scott brang my mum into it. My mother, Lauren and that's where I tuned out. Well, I heard something about me, Sophie and Beth. But, yes Scott was a nice guy, then he joined forces with Angle and I lost any shred of respect I had for him, and I had little because of what he was doing to Petey," I sighed and looked straight down the barrel of the camera, "Dad, you and Mick have both gone crazy, seriously. I'm starting to trust Cornette more than you guys, and you know damn well, I hate most of his decisions," I began to walk off when my name was called,

"Mollie, wait up," I turned around,

"What Brittany? I've said I'm sorry, I don't know what for… seeing as I actually did nothing wrong, but I still said it. And you are yet to apologise, so back off and leave me alone!"

"No, Mollie, I am here to apologise. I screwed up. I ruined our friendship. I can't believe I let something as stupid as a match do that," she paused for a second, "And that's why I'm leaving TNA," I heard the crowd scream and gasp, "I haven't been a wrestler all that long, but its gone to my head, and its making me do stupid things. I just want you to forgive me and for us to be friends, and I'm out of TNA for good,"

"That's all I ask, well except for the last part… but friends forever Britt," I hugged her,

"Camera off."

_**I've been dying inside, Little by little, No where to go, But going out of my mind**_

Brittany had left the Impact Zone as soon as we had finished, and she was now at the airport waiting to board a plane home to Rhode Island. I didn't want her to go, but she wants to go back and see her family. This now left me with the dangerous task of explaining to everyone why the hell she was leaving. I actually avoided the locker room for as long as I could. I had a match earlier, so now I was just waiting for everyone to leave so I could get my bags and get the hell out of here. But as usual, fate thought differently,

"Mollie Kendal Jarrett! Over here now!" it sounded so much like my dad, and I was shit scared. But no, the person that called was worse, he was angrier, he was Eric Young. I trudged over, dragging my feet along the ground,

"You called?" I said cheekily,

"Tell me why Britt's leaving," he demanded,

"Don't know," I lied,

"Bullshit," he called my bluff,

"Ask her,"

"She's gone,"

"Not my damn fault," I snapped, "Why do you care anyway? Your with Danielle, speaking of her, shouldn't you be with her now?"

"I wanna know why Britt left without saying goodbye,"

"Its not my business, its hers. If you wanna know so bad. Ring her up and ask her," I walked into the Frontline locker room and grabbed my stuff, ignoring the eyes on me and various questions. _leaving_. I text Alex. I was staying at his place tonight, and luckily I had a spare set of his car keys as Brittany had taken my car to the airport. Alex would be riding with Chris tonight.

_**And now I walk around without a care, She's got me hooked, It just ain't fair**_

"Hun, you wanna talk about it?" Alex said as he walked into his bedroom, and sat on the bed that I was currently occupying,

"No, its okay,"

"You wanna tell me why Britt left?"

"No thanks. Its not my story to tell," I sat up in bed and looked at the concern in his face, "I guarantee you she'll be fine, and so will I,"

"Your gonna kill me with all your secrets you know,"

"This one isn't mine… this ones Brittany Alison Foley's secret, and it stays that way until she gives it up,"

"You're an awesome friend. And an even better girlfriend," I didn't respond. I should have said he was a great boyfriend, but he knows that. I swear he knows that.

_**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, And head back to the milky way**_

"Alex, Chris and Eric all asked why. And I think the rest of the gang may have, but I tuned them out," I told Brittany over the phone,

"_Did you say anything?_"

"Not my job to do so,"

"_Love you!_" she squealed excitedly, "_I'm going to stay up here for awhile okay. Catch up with Mum, Dewey, Michael and Huey,_"

"Okay, gonna miss you. Have fun, be safe,"

"_Gonna miss you too. Will do. I'll try. Bye bye!_" and she just leaves me to face the gang alone. She's so damn lucky I love her like family. Otherwise her secret would have been blown last week.

**a/n also… I'm gonna change the name of the story… any suggestions?**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n hahaha next chapter! Cliffhanger at the end! Sorry. Normal reviewers are awesome! Once again, dedicated to Angel… :D Thanks girly! Also… name changed!! awesome! Another thing… if you could go read 'love is forever' then vote on the poll on my page… that would rock!! one more thing.. check out my page for pics and banners... not all up yet.. but most of them are made. :D Songs-**1. Happiness-The Fray 2. 1985-Bowling for Soup 3. Summer of Love-Leah Haywood 4. Lose Yourself-Eminem 5. Lonely-Shannon Noll 6. Right Now-Akon 7. Please Don't Leave Me-Pink 8. Midas Touch-Midnight Star 9. Bullet with Butterfly wings-Smashing Pumpkins 10. What's left of me-Nick Lachey 11. Lovestoned-Justin Timberlake 12. Drops of Jupiter-Train** moving on…**

_**First class and fancy free, She's high society, She's got the best of everything**_

"Britt! What are we going to do?! Coz I can't go back to the house!"

"We should have thought this over more,"

"No duh! Look, I can stay here with Alex and Chris, but they wanna know too,"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Damn, I'm not going to!" Same old conversation, we've repeated this same thing for the past week. Only this time, its not over the phone its out the front The Guns place. "Speaking of Alex. I can't believe your brothers want to look like Alex!" I squealed, "I'm gonna have to go out with them," I laughed,

"They gave Dewey a birthday card, that was really sweet. But It pissed dad off, and he's going to have a field day at Impact."

_**Battered and bruised, Broken confused, It's time we both knew, Can't stop what I started, This time we both lose, lose**_

I sighed as I walked into the shared house of the frontline.

"I'm home," I called lamely, not expecting a response but I was jumped by Jay, "Hey, you miss me?"

"Danielle is creeping me out Moll. She's gone back to what she was before!" I sighed and pushed Jay off me,

"I'll sort it out later. I'm not really in the mood now." what a great thing to here. I was hoping for a 'I missed you, I'm glad your home' but no, I am expected to sort out Danielle. I trudged up the stairs, sighing as my feet hit the floor.

"You're back," Danielle said coldly when I reached the top,

"So what if I am?" I snarled back,

"Things have changed. I'm in charge,"

"Good luck with that," I said trying to stop myself from laughing,

"What do you mean?"

"Just good luck." I avoided anymore questions my going into my room. Little did that stupid cow know, Faith Nash would be back soon. Even if it was only for a few days, Faith was paying us a visit. And Faith is always in charge…

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now, Gonna run till you can't walk, But something pulls my focus out, And I'm standing down...**_

"Britt, its going to be priceless!" I promised as I dragged Britt towards my car that was parked at Alex's house,

"I don't want to go there!"

"Trust me, once Faith walks in, they'll all forget your there!"

"This better be worth it," she gave in getting into the car and doing up her seatbelt. The drive was silent, with the exception of the ever changing radio station. We arrived at the house and walked up to the door, I rang the doorbell. Why you ask? I don't know, I felt like it. The door opened elegantly and Danielle stood on the other side,

"Brittany! Welcome back!" she said sounding more fake then ever,

"Thank you!" Brittany said sounding just as fake. We walked further into the house and Eric turned around to see who had walked in, he saw Brittany and smiled. He looked really happy, until Danielle spoke up,

"Look everyone! Brittany's back!" I groaned inwardly. Until I heard more voices at the door,

"No freakin way!" I heard the familiar voice of Faith Nash,

"Oh, I'm damn serious!" ODB said closing the door behind her,

"Honey, I'm Home!" Faith laughed loudly walking to where the rest of us were. She saw me and squealed running towards me for a hug, "Mollie Kendal! You haven't called!"

"Faith Ella! I've been busy!" I mocked her,

"Sorry," she said like a preppy teenager, "Brittany Alison get your ass over here!" Faith said letting me go and out stretching her arms,

"Oh, isn't this lovely, a reunion!"

"Who's this snotty little bitch?" Faith said turning to Danielle,

"Names Danielle Tarulli, I run this place," Danielle said arrogantly. A smirk grew on Faith's face,

"Oh, really? Why are you dressed for church?" an audience had gathered and everyone was watching,

"These are my clothes. Have you got a problem with that?" her attitude quickly turning sour,

"No, I have no problem with that." she said getting closer to her, "The hole where your nose ring was hasn't closed yet." the 6 foot girl said only loud enough to hear if you were really listening.

_**The jungle is your head - can't rule your heart, A feeling is so much stronger than A thought**_

"What is it AJ?" I snapped as AJ entered my bedroom. Britt had gone off somewhere with Faith and left me at home with all the guys,

"I need a favour,"

"Okay, then leave Alex alone," I ordered,

"Fine!" he agreed,

"Then what is it?" I said becoming nicer,

"IwannaproposetoFaith," he said really fast making it incomprehensible,

"AJ say wha?"

"I wanna propose to Faith," he said slower, my eyes widened and a smile came to my faith,

"Do it!" I said standing up and hugging him,

"I need a ring,"

"Then come on ya retard! Lets go!" I said pulling him and dragging him out the door.

_**You took me by surprise, When you turn and look me in my eyes, Boy you really blow my mind**_

The suspense was killing me. It had taken all my strength not to blow this big secret. AJ had taken Faith outside and the rest of us stayed inside. I think Joe knew AJ was going to propose, but the rest of them were clueless. Danielle was sitting on top of Eric, making it impossible for him to do anything. When the door finally opened Faith was smiling to the heavens, Joe clapped, so he did know. I jumped out of my seat and almost strangled her,

"I'm getting married!" she squealed through the house, Brittany came up and hugged her too. Eric pushed Danielle off his lap to congratulate AJ and Faith. The red head sat there, looking very displeased. Faith walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "The engaged one is top of the food chain, bitch,"

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**_

"Do you want to get married?" I asked Alex the next time I saw him. We were walking around the lake, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and mine around his waist,

"Yeah, sure. What about you?"

"Of course I do. Its every girls dream… what about kids…"

"Sure, I want kids… mini Alex's would be great," he said in all seriousness, and I giggled like a school girl,

"The day that happens, remind me to get some ear plugs,"

"You know when I say I love you. You know I mean it right?"

"Why would you say it and not mean it?" I asked curiously,

"Just making sure," he said before adding, "I love you Destiny," he used my old ring name,

"I love you too Baby Bear," I said using his.

_**And the way she move her body next to me, In her hair I breathe the air of Venus and Mars**_

The whip was used… I can't believe I did it. I was going to be punished too… I broke the little character I had. Most of my character was real, but the part that wasn't I broke it. Alex was genuinely in trouble. He was facing Brutus Magnus, who had no sense of sanity. Chris was knocked out, and couldn't help. So I ran down, I had my whip in hand. I crawled into the ring as Alex was being put in the sharpshooter and whipped Brutus' back. Alex had been bloodied and bruised and I couldn't sit back and watch it. So I did the only thing I thought of. I crawled next to Alex and sat him up gently. I held him close to me,

"Damn, babe. Its okay," I whispered, he didn't answer. Truth was he was knocked out cold…

_**But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew**_

"Mollie Jarrett! What on Earth were you thinking?!" dad screamed at me, I knew this was coming. As soon as the crowd gasped when I walked out, I knew I was going to get this from dad,

"He was being murdered!"

"You broke character!"

"Dad, I never had a fucking character! Sure I dress like a slut, but what I do and how I act is me! If you expected me to sit back and watch Alex get the holy hell beat out of him, you're fucking high!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

"What tone?! This tone?! I'll take whatever fucking tone I want!"

"That's enough! Mollie! Until you change your attitude, do not come back home!"

"Fine by me, I'll stay with the gang!"

"You think they'll want to speak to you after you did that?"

"They're more understanding than you are!" I shouted. I hated fighting with dad, but he was being unreasonable. He's been spending time with Scott, I just know he has!

_**You are there when I'm a mess, Talk me down from every ledge, Give me strength, boy you're the best, You're the only one who's ever passed every test**_

"No, he's fine. He's resting up at home with Chris,"

"Ya think that's a good idea?" Faith looked at me like I was stupid,

"He needs rest,"

"My point exactly,"

"He'll be fine, he's a big boy," I stood up for him. We were in the kitchen making sandwiches. Faith had become quite the cook since AJ proposed. She put Danielle out of a job that's for sure. Faith was 2 years older and that two years more experience won her over with the boys.

"She's gone mad. And I mean completely mad!" Britt exclaimed,

"How?!" Faith and I said in unison,

"Just whenever I enter the room and Eric looks at me, she immediately gets all clingy and attached to him. She's become overprotective,"

"Damn! EY's gone nuts. He loves _you _Britt. And don't let anyone tell you different!" told you Faith was a smart cookie.

_**When you first left me I didn't know what to say, I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day**_

_Britch_

The only good thing about being pregnant is a) no periods… which rocks… and b) well your tits get big… which rocks to a certain extent. But I still haven't told anybody. And I have to before I get a big belly.

"Surprise Surprise! Danielle is not here!" I said fascinated by the lack of prissy red heads. I thought I was home alone. Mollie had gone to check on Alex. Faith and AJ had gone out for lunch. Who knows where everyone else was, but they weren't here… or so I thought,

"Brittany, I'm still here you know," the blonde Canadian turned Tennessean said entering the room,

"Oh right. Sorry," I turned a shade of red. He laughed and sat down on the couch,

"Come, sit my pretty," he said in a creepy voice but I practically ran to the couch. I sat down next to him, trying not to seem to eager, although the running probably didn't help, "Tell me something,"

"What?" I said looking him dead in the eye,

"Why did you quit TNA?" he asked seriously. I didn't want to answer so I stood and walked to the door. Plan failed… I collapsed.

"Britt!" was the last thing I heard.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n dedicated to Angel!! She's going to Mexico and I had to get this out before she left!!! Thanks to the reviewers! You keep me writing! Songs…** 1

. She's so high-Tal Bachman 2. By the Way-Hinder 3. Stop and Stare-One Republic 4. Vertigo-U2 5. I think I'm in love with you-Jessica Simpson 6. When you say nothing at all-Boyzone 7. What's so bad (about feeling good)-Ben Lee 8. Sunday morning-Maroon 5 9. Ain't no other man-Christina Aguilera 10. Smile-Lily Allen

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse, How can I give anymore, When I love you a little less than before? **_

_Eric Young_

"Who should we call sir?"

"Call…" I thought for a second, "Call Mollie Jarrett,"

"We prefer to call family," the nurse told me,

"She's not on best terms with her father and her mother's in Rhode Island," I informed her before adding, "Mollie may as well be her sister," the nurse nodded and went back to her desk. I walked into the spot in the E.R Brittany had been placed. I sat next to her bed and sighed, "Britt, this is why you have to tell us things, because now we don't know what to do," I held her hand in mine and squeezed it, "Just please be okay,"

"Sir, Miss Jarrett is on her way,"

"Yeah, sure. Did she say anything?"

"No," the nurse shook her head, "Except that she's on her way," Knowing Mollie, that meant she was speeding and risking getting a big ass ticket. But like she'd care. I sat with Brittany until the doctors had to take her for tests. So I sat in the waiting room, waiting for Mollie to run in like a headless chicken. Which, like promised, didn't take long.

"EY! Where is she?! Is she okay?! What happened?!" She screamed all these things in my face and was breathing really heavily,

"She's getting tests, I'm not sure, and she just fell," I answered her questions,

"What do you mean she just fell?!" she yelled at me as if it were my fault,

"Like she got up, walked away from me and _fell_," on the word 'fell' I used my hands to make a point. Mollie looked like she had a brainwave, "What?"

"Nothing," she said to fast, so I knew she was lying, but I had no time to push for more info as Alex walked in limping,

"Dude, you shouldn't be here,"

"Just came to make sure Britt was okay," Alex had a bandage on his head and an obviously sore leg. Someone stood up for him and he sat, and we waited for more information.

_**I don't know what this is, Cause you got me good, Just like you knew you would**_

_Still EY_

Brittany had come back from the tests, however we are yet to get the results. Myself, Mollie and Alex sat in her room in Intensive Care. She stirred and Mollie almost jumped out of her skin,

"The baby," Britt mumbled, Alex and I looked at each other questionably, "The baby…"

"What baby?" I asked to Mollie who was pale as a ghost,

"Is it okay?" Brittany continued to speak, oblivious to her surroundings,

"Baby?!" I said raising my voice. Brittany now woke up. She looked at Mollie for help,

"Alex, hun, Britt needs to sort this out herself…" she spoke slowly but clearly and pulled the wounded Alex out of the room,

"Nurse please," Brittany asked of me avoiding eye contact. I did as she wished and got the same nurse from before, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes Miss Foley, the baby will be fine. Luckily the fall wasn't bad enough to cause it harm. Just enough to hurt yourself." the curly haired girl in the hospital bed smiled, not a very big one, but she smiled.

"Care to explain?" I asked, I'm sure it sounded rude. I didn't mean it too. Give me a break, you would too.

"Well, if you hadn't figured it out. There is a baby on the way,"

"Who's is it?"

"Not sure,"

"It doesn't have a dad?"

"Of course it has a dad! Just a dad I don't know,"

"Unbelievable,"

"I fucked up Eric. No need to rub it in my face! And especially not right now when I'm not exactly in the position to defend myself," she said cruelly,

"Sorry… but why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Would you? You find out you're having the child of some random loser from a bar. Its going to ruin your career and your life. Would you want to ruin everyone else's lives by telling them?"

"Why would it ruin our lives? Britt, we can help you. No one is going to abandon you. We're all here with you," I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Above all, I'm here for you Britt,"

"What about Danielle?" she semi-laughed,

"She's gone,"

"Since when?"

"Since you said the word baby," I said smiling. Her face lit up and she put her arms out. I walked up to her and hugged her, never wanting to let go. I heard Mollie say from the door,

"What do you know? Me and Faith were both right!"

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_MJ is back_

"Guess what Biatch… are now GONE!" Mollie chorused,

"Since when?" the fiery red head shot back,

"Since yesterday,"

"Eric!" she whined hoping for support. But the man just shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and helped Britt bring in the rest of her clothes from The Guns place, "Why?!"

"Because Eric doesn't give a shit anymore. If it were up to me, you woulda been gone a long time ago," my Tennessee accent setting in, its been awhile since its showed. She scoffed, turned on her heel and walked out the door, "Come back in an hour, your shit will be in a box out the front!" I hollered to her disappearing figure,

"Nicely done Mollie, couldn't have done it better myself!" Faith complimented me, "Now, may I ask a question,"

"Go ahead," her fiancé said,

"Where in the world are my Motor City Machine Guns?" she asked crossing her arms over chest. The guys turned to me,

"Its not my fault he ain't here! If I had my choice he'd be hugging me at the moment!" I informed them shivering,

"So why?" Faith asked. I waited there for them to explain, then for Faith to scream. They were her boys, you do not mess with a do a fellow Detroiter and get away with it. That's for damn sure!

_**Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, And all the things you do Yeah, they were all yellow**_

"I think you should talk to your dad," Brittany said from my bed. I was sleeping on a mattress in my room. Britt being pregnant, got priority. And no one wanted to sleep in Danielle's room until it had been fumigated. So it was just like a good old fashioned sleep over,

"Dad, dad hates me," I said calmly,

"He doesn't hate you, he's just being brain washed by Angle and his band of merry men,"

"They're doing a damn good job. My dad, Jeff Leonard Jarrett, is officially high. He's gone mad!"

"Him and my dad both! What's up with them?"

"I don't know, but your dad will change if you tell him about the baby. Which you better do soon before the thing pops out," I laughed, "But what do I do? The only chance I have of my dad easing up is if 1. I get hurt 2. I get hitched 3. I get pregnant." I stated my three options,"

"Well, if you have a choice, I say number 2. Lot less painful," she said cracking a smile. This Britt was happy. She had the man, she had the man. That's all she wanted, and that's what she got.

_**So close your eyes and I feel the way I'm with you now, Believe there's nothing wrong**_

So… we spoke to Mick… he was not pleased that his daughter was pregnant before wedlock. But he's happy that Eric was going to be helping her through it. As for my father… well I am still not allowed in Nashville… but I call Beth and Sophie when I can. Dad was not only displeased that I 'broke character', he was also not happy that I was dating Alex again. He was the one that told me to give him another chance! I don't get fathers. They're so confusing! But he is family… and I should probably give him a chance…

"Help!" Alex called. I wandered over to him,

'Yes bub?"

"My pants," he smirked, and looked down. I smirked back and chuckled,

"What about your pants?"

"My leg still hurts and I can't get them off," he informed me. I chuckled again and helped him get his pants off. Now, any normal couple would now most likely be having sex. Well, when your boyfriend is cripple, that isn't going to happen, unfortunately. So he sat on the couch in his boxers and I sat next to him snuggled into this side,

"Never leave," I wished of him,

"It'd take a lot for me to do that."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n reviewers I thank you! I have decided next chapter there will be no more songs… I am havin trouble finding new songs all the time!! So yeah, no more songs :( but here's last time songs…**1. Broken strings-James Morrison 2. Mercy-Duffy 3. Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne 4. Yellow-Coldplay 5. Undiscovered-James Morrison **a lack in inspiration could result in a delay sorry!!**

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing, My mind was closing, now I'm believing, I finally know what just what it means to let someone in**_

"I am home!" I squealed excitedly when I was back in Nashville,

"Why?" my dad said in a scolding voice,

"Because I live here," I said trying to remain strong, but when dad sounded like that, I just wanted to say sorry, even if I hadn't done anything,

"I told you not to come back here until you changed your attitude,"

"I came to see my sisters… I'll stay out of your way," I promised and walked to my room.

_**Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie, Which one is more human, There's a thought, now you decide**_

"Why are you and Daddy fighting?" Beth asked with a pout,

"Did you see what I did to Alex?"

"You helped him," the young girl recalled the events of TNA,

"Yeah, and dad wasn't too happy," her mouth shaped itself in an 'O', "And _I _think Daddy's being stupid and he's becoming a bad guy,"

"Daddy's not a bad guy," she said obviously confused,

"Okay, well no he's not a bad guy. He's just a bit confused. Because Uncle Scott is saying things and dad's not quite sure what to do. Although he is staying with AJ… at least til Lethal Lockdown…" I trailed off,

"I'll talk to daddy for you," she said skipping off before I could make an objection. I gulped the lump in my throat. You know what? I'm getting out of here before dad finds me.

_**Picture you're the queen of everything, as far as the eye can see, under your command**_

"James Storm!" I screeched, my voice stern and pissed off. I was shaking, no not from fear, but from anger,

"Hello pretty lady, what can I do for you?"

"Move it Bob! I need to speak to James," he walked back into the locker room,

"James, JJ is here," yeah, Robert Roode calls me JJ, 'Junior Jarrett',

"Hey Moll," he said before noticing the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong? Besides the fact that you practically murdered Balls Mahoney and Brother Runt out there!" I snarled,

"Moll, calm down, its just business,"

"Look, I was going to ask 3D to not try as hard as they usually would. Which would still be fucking hard, but what I mean is, I was going to ask them not to murder you… but seeing as you are now facing them in a Philly Street Fight… no such luck!" I snapped the last part,

"Moll, it has nothing to do with you," he tried to tell me,

"Yeah, I don't care James. Okay, coz I sorta risked my safety by whipping Magnus…so what's going to stop me from _talking_ to you about this?!"

"Mollie just stay out of it, before you get hurt," he grabbed the door handle and slammed the door in my face,

"ASSHOLE!"

_**Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know, That none of them have felt this way**_

"Are you going to be okay for Lockdown?"

"Yeah, my leg feels better and my heads been stitched up. If I just stay off my leg, it should be good to go," Alex replied stretching out on the couch in his Detroit home,

"That's good, Mr. Firetruck," I said sticking my tongue out,

"How'd you know about that?" he asked shocked,

"One, you mutter it in your sleep every other night and two, I have unlimited access to TNA Webography, all hail you tube," I giggled,

"Come and sit down, I wanna speak to you about Britt," he put an arm up and I sat next to him,

"Yeah?"

"Is there a possibility I could be the father?" my jaw dropped,

"N-no! I mean, you guys didn't… oh hell no," I said standing up stepping back and looking down at him. Okay, so I kind of figured they did it, but I mean seriously, hearing it form the horses mouth, and then hearing that they didn't use any sort of protection!

"Mo-"

"Shh," I hushed him, "Say anything more… and I- I don't know, but just quiet please,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Well, no! Because… well she isn't that far along… so no. No you can't be the father!"

"Okay, good," he said letting out the breath he had been holding, but yeah, because there is someone out there who I have hurt or something, and my karma seems to suck!

_**You could write a book on how, To ruin someone's perfect day, Well, I get so confused and frustrated**_

_The Secret life of Danielle Tarulli._

"Mad, shut up," I snapped viciously, the blonde cowered,

"Well what went wrong?!" Angelina questioned angrily,

"I don't know!" I replied just as angrily, "They came back from the hospital and kicked me out!"

"Maybe its something to do with why she quit!" Madison said as though it was the smartest idea in the world. I just glared at her. I was really not happy, and if it was possible, my hair was probably more red with anger. Eric had left me for that stupid Foley girl, after I had successfully taken him from her. I was not pleased.

"We have to find out why!" Velvet said pacing the room,

"Yeah, but its _how_ that's the problem! Seeing as Mollie is a bit suspicious, that Faith person is not liking me one bit… and well the guys only like me because I cook…"

"Did any of the guys look particularly saddened when you left?" Angelina asked hopefully,

"Not that I saw… except Petey…" I said and I could have sworn I saw a light pop up on her head,

"Petey Williams! He's the key! You must get him to feel sorry for you and get him to spill the beans!" that was it, that was the plan… well, I wonder if I can get my nose ring back through…

_**You played me, betrayed me, Your love was nothing but a game, Portrayed a role, you took control**_

_Mollie_

Things between Lex and I had been awkward the past few days. Not that we'd spent all that much time together. He was training for Lockdown, and I was helping ODB get ready for her match. I still don't know why dad didn't put me in the Queen of the Cage match. Its not punishment… because the match was made before he got angry with me… its probably because he doesn't want me to get hurt… doesn't stop him from going in it despite my many attempts.

"Snap out of it! We need to help her train!"

"Shut it Deaner!" I shouted at the winner of 'A night with ODB' and walked out of the gym slamming the door, I was walking home, it was a fair few blocks, but the exercise would do me good. Just when I thought I was getting some quiet time, my phone rang, looking at caller I.D I answered it,

"Hey Britch,"

"Mollie, get your fat skanky ass home now!" she demanded,

"Why must I get my 'fat skanky ass home now'?" I imitated her,

"Danielle's back…"

"What?!"

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_The Petey Plan w/ Danielle_

Fake tears on my face, my make up purposely smudged and my nose ring now in place. That and the fact that I was looking particularly depressed today. I had turned 'Emo' but it was a fake 'emo'. Yes, believe it or not, you can fake emo… well if you were number one in drama class you can. It didn't take long before I ran into the man I was looking for,

"Dani?" the man saw me, I turned around to wipe the 'tears' from my eyes, "Danielle are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm I'm fine," I 'stuttered',

"Nah, Danielle your not, come here and tell me what's wrong," he sat on a box and opened his arms caringly. I sat next to him on the box and cuddled into him, "Now, tell me what's up,"

"It's… just… that Eric…"

"Shh, shh," he said caringly into my ear, "Come on. Come back to the house. Eric will be there, but you can hang with me," I sent him a sweet smile for thank you. Plan Petey is now underway.

_**Baby baby somebody's gonna cry tonight, Baby baby but it won't be my tears tonight**_

_MJ and BF_

Walking into the room which was occupied by Petey and Danielle was awkward, real awkward. Petey, can we talk to you for a sec?" he stood up and walked our way, when we were out of ear shot from the evil wench I asked, "What the fuck is she doing here?!" I whisper yelled at him,

"She was fucking heartbroken being kicked out, I saw her crying before coz of it,"

"She's gone fucking emo!" Britt added,

"All the more reason to look after her!"

"She's up to something," I said knowingly,

"Look, she's not here for Eric okay. Britt so, don't worry! She's only here for a night or something til she calms down. I promise," I rolled my eyes as Petey went back to the red head on the couch. I then looked at Britt and gave her the 'I don't buy it' look, she gave me the exact same look back…


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n thanks for the reviews… a BIG welcome back to Angel!!! The last lot of songs…**1.I'd come for you-Nickelback 2. The animal song-Savage Garden 3. Never say Never-The Fray 4. Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's 5. Tell me Why-Taylor Swift 6. Its alright, its ok- Ashley Tisdale 7. My immortal-Evanescence 8. Whatcha think about that-Pussycat dolls **Disclaimer: I own, Mollie Jarrett, Brittany Foley and Danielle Tarulli.**

_**Moving on…**_

I smiled at the end of Lockdown. Dad had pulled through and helped Team Jarrett win. Mick was the new champ believe it or not. ODB was Queen of the Cage. The Machine Guns had won their match. Suicide retained his X-Division belt… bad for my guys. Angelina love was the Knockouts champion… that was good, I didn't have to beat Kong! 3D defeated Beer Money… remind me to rub that in James' face. Matt Morgan defeated Abyss. And that's it.

_**Lets have a talk…**_

So, I am manning up and going to talk to my dad, deciding its best to do it now when I know he hasn't just turned on the whole younger generation.

"Dad," I say casually as I knock on his door,

"Come in Mollie,"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You said 'Dad' sweetheart,"

"Oh, yeah right," I laughed at my own stupidity, "I just, ya know, wanted to apologise for maybe acting like a spoiled brat lately,"

"Darlin. I forgive you, and I should probably apologise for not letting you live your life. And I understand Alex was being hurt."

"So, we cool?" I asked opening my arms for a hug,

"We're cool Moll," he hugged me tight. It felt good being in dad's arms again.

_**The Guns are celebrating… good god!**_

So, there is a party at Alex and Chris' place. I'm watching them down beer like there is no tomorrow. Alex is on his third, and I'm wondering if he's going to stop. I sulk around in the kitchen, eating pretty much all I can find,

"Stop eating. I'm the one eating for two," Britt said ripping the cookie out of my hand,

"Alex is drinking," I sighed,

"Talk to him,"

"I ain't talking to him when he's been drinking… last time didn't go so well," I closed my eyes and relived the moment,

"I'll talk to him,"

"Oh no. Don't you dare go near him!"

"Fine,"

"I'm gonna go back to the gangs house, there is no chance in hell I am staying here tonight." I picked up my jumper and bag and left without a word to the guys. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Danielle speaking on the phone, but I didn't give it any more thought.

_**What's she up to?**__ w/ Danielle_

"No, he's wrapped around my little finger," I smirked to myself,

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked over the phone,

"I'm positive, he invited me to a Celebration Party at Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin's place,"

"Well, good," she apused, "Any news on Brittany?" she asked. I stayed silent as I saw Mollie walk past, "Hellooooo,"

"Yeah, sorry Mollie just walked past,""I thought you were outside,"

"Yeah, I think she's leaving,"

"Oh, well, what about Brittany?"

"No, I haven't heard anything yet, I'm getting close though. I promise,"

"Okay love. I'll let you get back to the party. Kisses!"

"Yeah, kisses," I said as the phone went dead.

_**Drunken Boys are nothing but trouble…**__w/ Alex Shelley_

Shit faced. The only way to describe my current state. Sitting on the couch with my friends, sculling my 3rd or 4th beer,

"Dude, you gotta stop," Eric tried to talk to me,

"Why do I gotta sto-op?" I burped the last word,

"Coz Mollie left,"

"So? What do I care if that slut leaves?" okay, a bit harsh,

"You, Alex Shelley are a bastard," Brittany said walking up and slapping me. Before she could pull her hand far enough away I grabbed it,

"Don't touch me again you wench,"

"Hey! Watch it!" Eric scolded getting Brittany's wrist out of my grip. Needless to say I was a mean drunk, "Britt we should leave too,"

"Okay," she said quietly.

_**More, more trouble.**_

I wandered outside and sat on the seat on the front porch,

"What's wrong handsome?" a red head came and sat next to me,

"I just fucked up my love life, _again_ and possibly lost a good friend for awhile,"

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Coz, I am a mean drunk," I confided in her,

"You don't seem to bad," she said taking my hand,

"After screwing up, I don't know, I become nicer I guess…" she scooted closer to me, "Hey aren't you Petey's girlfriend?"

"Nah, I'm his friend and all, but after Eric, I don't know. I guess I'm not really looking for a relationship…" she said now leaning up against me.

_**My eyes must be playing tricks on me. **__w/ Mollie_

"Hey Alex, Chris," I called as I re-entered the house of my boyfriend and his best friend, "They must be sleeping," I say to myself as I kick off my shoes and walk up the stairs to Alex's room. I open the door not prepared for the sight I am about to see, "Alex!" I screeched and he stirred,

"Hey Moll," he said wrapping his arms tighter around the girl in his bed,

"ALEX!" I yelled and Chris came running in,

"What happened?" he said breathlessly probably expecting a murder. But when he looked at the tears in my eyes and the bed causing it, "Alex you fucked up little prick!" he yelled grabbing Alex's arm and yanking him off the bed,

"The fuck did I do?" he asked clueless, not understanding until he looked at me then the bed, "Shit… Moll…" he tried to get my attention by grabbing hold of my arm. Danielle sat up in the bed, covering her nakedness with the blanket, she was smiling wickedly,

"Don't you _ever_ try and speak to me again," I stuttered out through the sobs. I walked down the stairs almost falling over.

"Dude, I'm not helping you anymore," I heard Chris say to Alex. I was down at my car, my shoes only half on. I was trying to open my door. "Hey, MJ. I'll drive you home." I nodded and followed him to his car.

_**I'll be okay, I hope.**_

"No, I'm not talking about it," I said plainly,

"You have to talk about it sometime,"

"No I don't. To be honest, the only thing I have to say is… first she gets Eric, then she brainwashes Petey, now she's fucking around with Alex… sorry to say this EY, but its sorta your fault,"

"God, I know. I'm sorry Barbie," he hugged me to him as we sat on the couch,

"My life was meant to be hell, its okay… Ken…" he nodded, "Could you like leave for half an hour? I wanna speak to Britch," when Eric had left she looked at me,

"Yeah?"

"Is that baby Alex's?" I asked straight out,

"Oh… ummm. Uh, no… I don't think so…"

"Could it be his? Coz, like I know you two… ya know… then I sorta got back together with him… but were you two still going at it?"

"Um… your not gonna be mad are you?"

"I take that as a yes…" I grumbled,

"I'm sorry… I really am… and what if this is Alex's?"

"Its not Alex's…"

"How do you know?"

"It'd be a fucking pain in the ass already if it was Alex's," I said in all seriousness.

_**I can't believe I did that…**__w/ Alex again._

What did I do? What the hell did I just do?!

"FUCK!" I yelled and kicked the end of my bed,

"Alex, baby, what's up?" I cringed as those stupid hands went up my back and around to my chest,

"Don't fucking touch me," I snapped, "As a matter of fact, don't speak to me or look at me, and get the fuck out of my house!" she cowered and backed off slowly,

"He had anger issues," Danielle told someone, Chris I'm guessing because he walked into my bedroom less than 10 seconds later,

"Dude, I'm not even going to try and help you fix this, I've been there for you before, but this time, as much as I hate to say it, I am **not** helping you," he turned and walked off without another word. I was royally screwed. I ran my hands over my face then through my hair,

"Why do I do this?!" I asked myself loudly.

**Keep trying and trying… **_w/_ _Mollie Jarrett_

"Moll, pick up please…" his voice pleaded on the answering machine. All the boys had gone out, Faith had gone back to the WWE, ODB was still partying and that left Britt and I at home, _trying_ to watch some movies… Ferris… but Alex kept ringing, "Moll, seriously, please," it was hurting not too pick it up but I had to remain strong and refrain from answering, "Moll, I'm so so sorry. Please speak to me," these came every few minutes, and he was crying, like _crying_ crying soon enough, "Moll, come on, pick up please. I'm sorry… I love you," that was it, I jumped up and was going to run to the phone, answer it and take him back, but the pregnant bitch stopped me,

"I'm unplugging the phone," she said standing, walking over to the ringing phone, before she unplugged it, she picked it up…

**In your dreams…** _w/ 'the pregnant bitch'_

I picked up the phone that had been ringing non-stop all afternoon,

"Alex…" I scowled,

"Britt! Put Mollie on!" he said excitedly and relieved,

"In your dreams you stupid little fucker," I slammed the phone down and pulled out the cord, "Fixed."

**Messed up in the head? **_w/__MJ_

"Why?"

"Why am I pregnant?" she asked back stupidly,

"I dunno, coz you fucked someone without protection,"

"Yeah, well, coz he's stupid idiot who doesn't know right from wrong," I know she's wrong, I know she is. But he lied, he said he wouldn't get drunk. That hurt more than anything, knowing he lied. The door opened and I looked up and was hoping it was Alex, but it was just Eric and AJ coming home,

"Where's everyone else?" I asked,

"Not sure," EY shrugged,

"Why'd you come back,"

"He knows," EY said pointing towards AJ Styles. I sighed, I expected him to say, 'I told you so' but it never came,

"I'll tell the others and we'll kick his ass, okay?" I forced a smile, I knew he was serious,

"Please don't," I said quietly,

"You're going to forgive him and take him back aren't you?" I didn't answer, I didn't have to answer because he knew the answer.

**The Petey Plan…** _w/ Danielle_

"Petey…" I said slowly getting the blonde Canadians attention,

"Yeah, what?" he asked coldly. I sat next to him out the front of the 'Gangs' house,

"Ya know we're not going out…"

"Yeah,"

"So… me sleeping with Alex didn't really break any rules…"

"Yeah, I know," the man I was trying to speak to, stood up and walked towards the railing,

"Then why are you mad at me?!" I demanded,

"Because! Even if we weren't going out! I thought you might have liked me!" he spat back. I stopped walking and stood on the spot stunned. This is where the acting comes in…

"I'm sorry," I said beginning to fake cry, "I didn't mean to," I crumbled to the floor and he sighed,

"I know," he walked over to me and picked me up and sighed, "Its okay," Petey Plan, back underway.

**The bubbbbyyyy… **_w/ Brittany_

I am getting bigger and bigger and bigger… and I'm not liking it. at all.

"Britt… you look gorgeous, stop thinking about it," Eric read my mind,

"I can't wait til the stupid thing comes out… then I don't have to buy fat peoples clothes," I said pulling at my t-shirt that was now getting too tight,

"You're gonna look good no matter what, stop telling yourself otherwise…"

"Thanks," I hugged him and buried my face into his chest, "But I still have to tell dad…"

"I'll be there when you do it…" he assured me,

"I love you,"

"I love you too Britt," he kissed the top of my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n this is going to be the last chapter in this story… but there will be a sequel because I can't end it like this. This is short because well… the next story will be placed a year on… thanks for the reviews… we made it to 50!! Woo hoo!**

_**Lover, not a fighter…**_

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I'm over everything that's going on in my life lately.

"Come on, he's on the couch," Chris said pushing me forward. I walked into the house he shared with Alex and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, but somehow people always know when someone is looking at them. I was hoping my staring would force him to look at me… no such luck. I walked up the stairs heavily. Trying to draw attention to myself. But Alex Shelley was one stubborn person. I walked into that room I never wanted to see again. I grabbed my suitcase out of the closet and starting throwing in my clothes. I threw in every last thing of mine. turned out it was a lot because I was carrying stuff down in my arms. I put everything in my car and walked back into the house,

"Chris, here's the key back,"

"Moll, you keep it. Think of it as a safe house," he said giving a small smile,

"Nah Chris. I don't think he'd want me back anyway," I said loud enough for Alex to here.

"What do you want from me?!" he bellowed,

"I don't know, maybe to fight!"

"Fight for what?!"

"For me! I thought maybe you'd at least _try_ and make me stay!"

"Would it have made a difference?!" he asked moving closer,

"Well, yeah actually It would have!" I moved backwards,

"Well, then don-"

"Its too late now Shelley. Its too damn late now," I scoffed i shoved the key into Chris's hand,

"I'm serious, keep it,"

"I don't need it where I'm going," was all said before i left the house in a rush..

_**I'm damn serious.**_

"Mollie darling, just give me the reason,"

"Dad, I'm over it. I'm just fucking over it!"

"Over what?" Jeff asked trying to remain calm,

"Just everything," I plonked down into a seat in his office.

"Okay, I'll give you what you want, only because I can reverse it."

_**And there it is…**_

Playing throughout the Impact Zone was the music of the Beautiful people. I was in tears in the middle of the ring. That was it, that was how I was leaving wrestling. Losing to Velvet fucking Sky! I didn't move as I watched them prance up the ramp. People came out and tried to get me to move, but I had to speak to the fans. I grabbed a microphone and put it to my mouth but then I pulled it back trying to think of what to say. When the words came to mind I brought the microphone back to my mouth,

"Sorry Guys…" I said trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, "But as they say, all good things must come to an end."

_**Not exactly what I need.**_

"Just tell us where you're going, and what you're going to do," AJ asked for more information,

"Look, guys, I'm going home to Nashville… and maybe get a fresh start at life. Wrestling's done nothing but cause me trouble… so I'm going home and I'm maybe journalism again? I'm not really sure yet…"

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," he patted my back, "When's your flight?"

"I'm flying out with Britt tomorrow." this all took place in the locker room after my heartbreaking exit of TNA. "Speaking of Britt… where is she?"

"She's in the Knockouts locker room,"

"Why the hell is she there?"

_**The truth comes out… **__w/ Danielle_

"What do _you _want Foley?" Angelina asked not sounding very pleased,

"All you ladies want to know why I left?" Brittany asked with her hands on her hips,

"Uh, yeah that would be nice,"

"I'm pregnant," she told them smiling. She left before we could say anything more.

"Well, I guess we don't need you anymore Danielle. You can leave now,"

"I'm the make up artist!"

"So? Our make up is _fine_! We can do it ourselves," Velvet added. I got up and contemplated slapping the taste out of their mouths, however, I decided against it because they are trained wrestlers and well, I'm a trained make up artist. I was officially out of friends… well there's Petey, but I no longer need him…

_**Plane's will fly…**_

Britt changed her mind… she wants to stay here with Eric and then fly back to Rhode Island before she enters her third trimester. So, I'm at the airport by myself. No one came with me, because that would make it way harder than it already is.

"Calling flight 3098 to Nashville Gate 4," the voice over announced through the airport,

"Here I go…"

**a/n look out for the sequel!!**


End file.
